Just Because
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: "Why did you make my life hell Mello?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Why?" "Because..." he paused. "Come on Mello tell me!" I shouted. He hung up the phone and I was left in silence. MelloxOC and a wee bit of MattxOC.
1. Prologue

**_Moth: _**_Ooooh New story hot off the press! n_n I'm so weird. Anyway, here is my new story! Amy is the girls alias and her name will come out later! =] _

**_Amy: _**_Moth don't you only own, me, OC's and this awesome idea? _

**_Moth: _**_Yes of course! n_n_

* * *

><p>The flowers I had drawn were looking better today than usual. All my pictures were in fact. They were by my bed in a neat pile. Near promised that Mello wouldn't get to them, and I happily believed him. Mello liked to make fun of every picture I drew. He didn't understand why I liked drawing flowers. It made him laugh. He just didn't like me. I tried to make peace with him, but every time I tried he'd push me into the mud, throw a spider at me, or make fun of me. I'd spend the night crying and chatting with Near. Mostly me doing the talking, but still it helped. Some of the kids thought it was funny, some did not. The only kids I should say who didn't think it was funny were Near and a girl named Abby.<p>

"Amy?" I heard my name. I looked up from my drawing of a blue rose and saw Near standing at the entrance of the room. He looked like a puppet. "What are you drawing today? Why are you alone in here?" His voice was soft. I stopped coloring and thought for a moment. My reddish brown hair got in my way and I moved it so I could see his face.

"Oh," I paused and thought, "I don't know why. Did you want me to come and join you in the other room?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. It's just I started talking to you, and I forgot that you were up here, rather than down with me." Near played with his hair. I stood up and left my drawing on the ground. No one every comes upstairs during the day, so I figured it'd be fine.

"Okay." I said smiling. I fixed my jeans and shirt. I could hear some of the kids downstairs playing outside. I followed Near down the stairs and into the room he had been in. I found some more paper and began to write. Whatever came to my mind I wrote. I began writing a poem, which turned into a sonnet, which turned into a page of interesting words.

"Hey Near, Amy, come outside and play!" a girl named Linda said. I looked up from my writing and then at Near.

"You can go, I'm going to stay in here." He said. "I'll watch your writing for you." His monotone voice seemed reassuring. I stood up and followed the others. I could see Linda try and ask again for Near to come out, but she didn't. I went and sat on one of the swings that was in the large yard. I thought I saw someone in the room I had originally been in, but when I looked again, no one was there. I continued to swing wishing that Near liked coming outside, but his thing was always inside. I soon saw Mello standing in the room that I thought I saw someone in. _Oh no…what's he doing? _

"Hey everyone! Look it's snowing!" He said throwing little bits of paper in the air. Everyone laughed, even I did. But when I realized what was on the little pieces of paper, my smile suddenly faded. Mello had ripped up my pictures and thrown them out the window. All of that hard work was gone. _Mello…how could you? _I thought. I began to cry. The blue rose I had worked so hard on was now gone. Turned into little bits of paper. Mello ran out of the room and down to the first floor and outside.

"Mello!" I yelled. He looked at me and smirked. "Why did you just do that? _Those_ were my drawings!" I screamed.

"Yow, calm down there Amy. They were ugly pictures. Of course I'll get rid of them." I was shocked to see what a 15 year old boy was capable of. It disgusted me as a fourteen year old girl. He looked at me and laughed. I literally attacked Mello to the ground and began to try and punch him, but he stopped them. He rolled me so I was on the ground and he was on the top. "Awe you fight like a sissy Amy." He said. "Come on, can't you at least throw some good punches?" he was mocking me and the hot tears were falling from my eyes.

"Mello! Amy!" One of the ladies said. I stopped trying to hit him. I managed to get out from under him. "What is going on?" she asked.

"He ripped up all my pictures and threw them to make it look like snow. I worked so hard on those pictures." I said with tears falling down my face. I looked at Mello and something told me that he didn't want to hurt me like he just did. I ignored it.

"Is this true Mello?"

"No! She's making stuff up! I used some of my own drawings to rip up into shreds I swear." He tried to defend himself. He was lying, he always lied whenever we got into a fight. I ran into the orphanage crying and I went to go sit with Near. I hugged Near and he just sat there.

"What happened?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Mello, he ripped up my pictures and threw them like it was snow." I said hugging tightly onto Near. He continued to put together his puzzle. I could hear the kids start to come inside and I curled up into a ball. I also noticed my writing was gone. "Near, what happened––"

"To your writing? Roger took it. He wanted to look at it. He said he'd give it back once he was done. You know he thinks you are very talented." Near said.

"Well maybe…." I said softly. I wasn't one to flaunt around that I was a great writer, or a fantastic flower drawer. It didn't' feel wholesome. I sat there and then stood up. I was going to go upstairs and see if Mello hadn't got his hands on perhaps but one picture.

"Mello?" I heard his voice. "Near I need you too. Amy, would you mind stepping out into the hall while I talk with these two?" he asked. I was confused.

"Um…of course." I sniffled as I talked. _Why did Roger want to talk to the two of them? Near wasn't involved in what Mello did. Mello did it all on his own. _I stood there looking down at my wrecked converse sneakers. I sighed and sat down on the steps. Everyone else was in the other room while I stood out here. _If only I had another friend in this place to talk to, everything would be better. Near knows almost everything about me, and according to what I've seen heard from Mello, he knows me very well too. Which is just creepy. _I could faintly hear them talking.

"…dead? Why? Roger did Kira do it, did Kira kill him?" Mello's voice was loud. _No…way! L's dead? That can't be!_ I thought. There was a pause and muffled voices and then I could hear them clearly.

"He did chose yet. Mello, can't you and Near…" Roger voice became lower. _Damnit! _I thought.

"Amy, what are you doing out here?" a girl by the name of Abby said. She had bright blonde hair, to die for blue eyes, and she had a soft voice. "Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Oh..I uhm…" Before I could finish my sentence the door opened and out walked Mello. He glared at me and then at Abby.

"Go back to your TV show Abby." He said. She ran into the other room and I stood there confused. "You better be happy now." He said.

"D-Did something––" He put his hand to my mouth.

"Thanks to my emotion's," he paused," Near is now going to be L's successor. I hope you enjoyed your four years of hell Amy." He said to me was he walked away. _Oh…Mello…._As much as I hated him something told me that he didn't mean anything that had happened for the past 4 years. But why would he wait now to tell me, or at least hint it to me? Near walked out of the room and smiled at me.

The sun fell and moon arose. Mello had left Wammy's and now it was just Near and myself who would be communicating. Plus some of the others every now and then. When I got to my room, the one Mello had thrown the papers out of, my pictures were still there. _What? What in the…._I couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing. _MELLO WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! _All of a sudden a wave of guilt crashed into me and I sifted through all the pictures. _Wait a minute…one's missing…my blue rose…it's gone! _


	2. One: The Favor

**_Moth: _**_New chapter! =] Please tell me what you think. I'm taking it easy on this one. _

**_Amy: _**_Hey! Hey Moth! You only own me, right? And this awesome story? Oh and other OC's?_

**_Moth: _**_Of course. I do NOT own Death Note Tsugumi Ohba owns Death Note! _

* * *

><p>"Okay can everyone drop their crayons and look at me?"I asked sweetly. The kids in the room dropped their crayons and looked up at me. "Very good. Can you raise your hand if you're done with your drawing?" Out of 17 kids only 4 of them raised their hands and I let out a tiny chuckle.<p>

"Can those who are almost done, raise their hands?" my colleague, Juniper, asked the kids. Ten more hands flew in the air, which left three who weren't even close to being done. "Fiona, Arthur, and Megan, why don't you three come with me over to the round table and finish your flowers. Amy, do you want to take the other fourteen into the shape circle?" I nodded.

"Can you guys follow directions and find a shape to sit on?' I asked. "Quietly and calmly please." Only an hour till camp was over and we were all able to go home. I felt like one of these kids. I wanted out. It was a Friday and I had big plans. These five, six, and seven year olds sat down on the shapes and I took a seat at the head of the circle. "Who enjoyed arts and crafts?" I asked. Patty, one of the little five years olds came over and sat in my lap.

"Me!" a whole chorus of kid's voices sang.

"Who wants to share the flower that they drew?" I asked.

"Me!"

"Oh! Oh! I do! I do!"

"Amy pick me!" a little boy named Carter said.

"There isn't any shouting out please, so Lila would you like to tell us the flower you drew?" I asked looking over at a little girl with bright red hair. She nodded and showed us some flowers. They were purple curly flowers.

"I named them Floria's! Aren't they pretty?" she asked.

"Wow that's good Lila." I stated.

"I like it a lot Lila!" Patty said smiling. I heard the camps phone ring and I was about to go get it but Junie got there before me.

"Guess what's next until pick up?" I said with a smile.

"Outdoor play!" they all said.

"That's correct! So here's how we're going to do this. I'll a shape and those who are sitting on that shape go grab your bags and line up at the door, okay?" They all nodded.

"Uhm…sorry I'll take over, but Amy you have a phone call." I got up and walked over to the phone. _No one ever calls me while I'm at work. _

"Uhm…hello?" I said shakily.

"Amy?" the distorted voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I know you don't recognize me through these voice filters, but just to be safe I did it. It's Near." The voice said. "I..I need help with something." _This has to be Near. There isn't anyone else who would use those voice filters other than L, and since he was dead…_

"Of course. I'm at work right now and my co-worker is the only other person here and we've got seventeen kids to attend. Can I give you my home––"

"I've already found that out. Remember who you're talking to." He said in an interesting way which made me know he was teasing me. A smile came across my face.

"I'll be done by 4:30." I said.

"Duly noted. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Same here." He hung up and I followed the kids outside. _It's been so long Near. _I left right after Mello did. Roger told me that the way I was writing as a fourteen year old I could've written a book and that's exactly what I did. I used my alias, Amy Price to keep any means necessary hidden. Since I'm close with Near, who's the successor to L, I could be used for anything against him. Kira could find out where I am and use me to get to Near. I'd die before I revealed anything for Kira. Kira was a vile person. I didn't agree at all with anything that he was doing.

"Amy, can you give us pushes on the swings?" one of the kids, Jason, asked me. He tugged on my shirt till I came back from thought.

"Oh yes of course!" He took my hand and led me over to the swings. _What did Near want? I couldn't be any use to help finding Kira. _I didn't want anything to happen to Near, but he's smart. In fact he's genius smart. Why was I worrying about him? Whatever Near needed me to do, I'd gladly do it for him.

"So who was that on the phone?" Junie asked me as we were cleaning up the arts and crafts room. "Was it Stephen?" she smiled. I chuckled and shook my head no. _Near didn't say anything about telling someone he had contacted me, but to be on the safe side I'll be discreet. _"But then again why would he be using a voice filter?"

"An old friend." Was my answer. "He's extremely unique. He likes to use that voice filtration." I said softly. I pulled my auburn hair back out of a bun and then let it fall. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"That's cute. When was the last time you saw him?" she asked again.

"A while ago. When I moved here I lost big contact with him. All I have are memories in my mind and conversations in my head." Junie smiled at me.

"Well, I hope all goes well. Got any plans this weekend?" she asked.

"You know it! Stephen is taking me to the movies tomorrow and I'm working more on some pictures I drew." I said grabbing my bag from the back and putting on my back.

"Oh yeah? What movie?" she asked running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Some spy movie. He picked it out." She nodded.

"Oh I think it's called _Tragic Eyes._ My brother saw it. He said it was good." I went looking for my phone. "Can I see your pictures?" she asked. I could that she's bee wanting to ask this question for a while. If she had wanted to see my pictures any old time then she could've casually asked. She speedily asked this.

"The ones I'm drawing?" she nodded. "Oh yeah of course." I finally found my phone in my bag and flipped through the pictures. "Here." I stated showing her the photos.

"Oh…wow those are amazing. Now how come you're a camp counselor and not an artist?" she asked laughing. I shrugged.

"No idea silly. Well I gotta get home. If I don't then I'm going to have to deal with traffic." I said.

"Yeah that's always a bummer. Okay well I'll see you monday morning." She said. I waved and headed towards my car. _I really wonder what Near wants my help with. I am of no use at all. I'm only good with words and flowers. What kind of use could that be? Jeez. Maybe he just like needs an idea or something––that I can do. _I turned the radio on and drove to my one bedroom apartment on the west side of Manhattan.

When I arrived home no more than thirty seconds after getting in my apartment my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is anyone listening in on this conversation?" It was Near.

"Not at all. I promise you. I'm alone." I said. He took the voice filtration off and began to talk again.

"Hi Amy." Near said.

"Hi Near. It's been so long. Your voice sounds different. How did you find me?" I asked sitting on my bed and curling up with my kitty.

"I purchased a book by the author "Amy Price" and the moment I read the first page I knew who this person was. I can recognize your writing, and so I did a little research and found out where she lives." He inquired.

"Pretty smart." I chuckled.

"Very. I'll do small talk later, I promise. I need a giant favor and there is only one person who could do it for me." He said.

"Are you referring to me?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Well as long as I don't have to use a gun I'll do anything. Even if I do have to, I'll still do it."There was a long pause before he spoke again. _Was I going to be working under Near to help catch Kira? _"Seriously Near––you're my friend and I haven't forgotten it. We went through a lot. You know things that no one else knows. Except maybe Mello. But he doesn't count." All I could hear was the purring of my kitty and then his voice came through.

"I need you to locate where Mello is for me." He said. _LOCATE MELLO! What! The very same kid who made my 4 years at Wammy's miserable? I had to go find him? _

"F-Find Mello?" I said shakily. I wasn't sure why Near wanted to find Mello, and I couldn't come up with any ideas. "I did say I'd do anything for you, didn't I?"

"Yup." _Whatever was going to happen––I know it wasn't going to be good. For all I know he's still in England. _

"As much as I hate Mello and hated him, I'll do it. Tell me what you need me to do." I stated.

"Thank you," his voice was calm. "Here is what you need to do, so listen carefully. You need to use an alias, so use your current one. No matter what no one can know your real name. I need you packed by tomorrow morning. I have a very high feeling that Mello is somewhere on the West Coast, in California. I want you to search everywhere there. In the morning there will be a box by your apartment door. It's an earpiece so I can communicate with you. You _are_ being given a gun. Only use it when necessary, okay?" he said.

"Yes. I understand. I will do my best Near and I won't let you down." I said.

"Good." There was a pause as I tried to remember everything. "Amy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You draw any new pictures?" He sweetly asked.

"Of course. Flowers mostly. Although there was one picture that I drew a while back, I wanted to save it forever, and I think I lost it. Either that or when Mello was stomping and destroying them he destroyed it too." I said.

"Well don't feel down about it. You can always re-draw it. Get some sleep. I already booked you a plane ticket and reserved you a car. The driver has 40 thousand dollars that you'll need for the Plaza. You're really going to do this for me?" he asked.

"Yes. I won't let you down." I said. "Will I hear from you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Every day for at least an hour I will communicate with you. Good luck and be safe." He said. I hung up the phone and looked at my cat. As I packed a as many clothes as possible I couldn't believe it. _Near wants me to find Mello. Does he not fully remember how mean Mello was to me? _I remembered that I needed to call Junie and have her take care of Midnight. I grabbed the phone and began to dial._ Maybe he knows something I don't know about Mello. No that's absurd. Finding Mello, this is going to be interesting. _

**Chapter Two: **


	3. Two: Instructions

_Did Near really call me last night? Am I really flying all the way to California to find my childhood bully? This is just peachy. _The limo driver was mute the entire time. I held tightly to my bag and had my headphones in. I had to brace myself for the 6 hour flight I was going to endure. I felt the communication thing that Near had given me, vibrate. I took out my own headphones and put the one in my right ear.

"Amy, are you there?" I could hear Near's voice.

"Yes, but I'm kind of nervous." I stated.

"Don't be. When you arrive at the airport, get your ticket, if there is any problem contact me immediately and the SPK will take care of it. Once you get through security head straight for your gate. Stephen Gevanni, one of the guys that works for me, is already in the back right corner waiting for you. He is going to be flying with you. I told him to act like he was meeting an old friend, you must do the same so no one looks suspicious." _Wow Near thought this out cleverly. _

"Okay, sounds good. What am I to do after I meet Gevanni?" I asked looking out the window.

"He will escort you to the hotel, and he'll stay with you. When you're there he will give you all the information that you need to find Mello. Just be careful Amy. He is just as he was all those years ago, but grown up." Near said.

"I will be Near."

"Good. I'll be in touch later."

"Oh okay." I took out the ear piece and put my head phones back in. _How am I supposed to find Mello? Just go everywhere and search for him? He'll probably make me look like a fool. _I pulled out my notebook and continued to write the novel I had been writing. _With words so sacred I touched his lips with mine. His hand squeezed mine talking with my body. I never imagined he'd belong to me. Time had turtle paced it's way forward as our delicate vermillion lines touched. The ethereal glow of the sun created a different kind of warmth. At least, I think it was the sun. For all I know the feeling inside my stomach could've been very intense that it spread throughout my body. _

_"_Miss Price, we have arrived." The limo driver said. He hopped out of the car and I put my notebook and pen away. He grabbed my suitcase from the back and I got out. I fixed my jeans and hoodie.

"Thank you very much," I fished for a 20 in my wallet, "here this is for you." I said.

"Oh, no ma'am I couldn't take this, besides your friend already paid for this and the tip, it wouldn't be fair." He said.

"A-Are you sure?" I began to put the 20 back. He nodded.

"You have a safe and nice flight miss. Take care." I grabbed my suitcase and headed inside.

"Hey Amy!" I looked up from the ground and saw a man with a pair of blue jeans on, and a white collard shirt. He had black shaggy hair and a bright smile on his face. _Don't tell me I have to pretend this guy is my old friend….he's really kind of cute._

"Stephen! Oh my gosh it's been ages, how are you?" I asked giving him a hug.

"I'm great! Here come sit with me." He said. We sat down and went on with the small talk for a little longer until he stopped it. "Near has requested that I follow you, he doesn't want _anything_ bad to happen to you." _What was I getting myself into? _I thought. "He told you that, am I correct?" he smiled trying to make it look even more real than it actually was.

"Of course. He's always been like that." I said smiling.

"Here," he said handing me a little box, "he made this for you. I already took a peak when I went through security, and it's really sweet." He put the tiny box in my hands and I opened it. It was a necklace made out of beads. He wrote my name on it, my actual name. _Oh Near…this is so sweet. _I thought.

"Oh my, this is so cute." I said.

"Yeah, that Near is definitely something else. He mentioned that you two have been friends for a very long time." I agreed with his statement.

"Yeah. We grew up together basically. In Wammy's. Since he was L's successor he went and took the part and I went on and became an author and drawer. I haven't seen Mello in forever either. I doubt he'll recognize me, or even want to see me. He ripped up all my pictures I drew so long ago, and he never said sorry." I tapped my foot and looked around.

"I'm pretty sure Near wouldn't even recognize you now, eh?" he said. I giggled and nodded. "Tell me, what you looked like when you and Near were closer."

"Why?" I asked.

"Eh, just trying to make small talk. I'm going to be with you for sometime, so why not get to know you from the beginning?" he suggested. He had a point. I don't know how long I'd be here, or stuck with him.

"Fair enough. Well first of all my hair was up to my shoulders, it looked like Mello's hair, but dark brown. I wore boy clothes. Jeans and big shirts and tank tops during the warmer seasons. People teased me saying I'd turn out like Mello, and I'm happy that I didn't. If he's being "hunted" down then he couldn't have done something good." I stated. He chuckled.

"Yeah, nah you couldn't be like Mello. From what the SPK has seen or heard about him he is too crafty in a bad way. Near told me you could never hurt a fly." I smiled and tried to hide behind my hair. "Oh, am I embarrassing you? I'm sorry sweetie. I don't mean to do that." He said.

"No no! It's quite all right. I'm just happy. I haven't heard from Near in so long and to just randomly get contacted by him it's very rewarding. I was 100% sure he forgot about me." I trailed off and looked at my hands.

"And you knew Mello?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you miss him?"

"Well…uhm…yes and no. I don't miss him bullying me, trashing everything I did, ripping up my pictures, and pushing me in the mud. Now that we're old perhaps he's somewhat changed. I know he didn't like working with Near and that he'd always ice him out." I said putting my head on my hand and looking at Stephen. He nodded.

"Then what do you miss?" I knew I'd have to answer this question one day or another. _Am I really prepared to answer this? _I thought holding my breath.

"Flight 756R is ready to board. We are boarding our first class members, so if you have a first class ticket would you please come and we will get you on the plane." The stewardess said. Stephen stood up.

"Come on, let's get our seats." He said.

"We're in first class?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh cool." I said. I grabbed my tiny bag and followed him into line. "I must've been so preoccupied I didn't notice that, hahaha wow."

"Don't worry, it's okay." We stood in line and waited to get our tickets checked, and once they did we walked onto the plane. "Are you nervous?"

"W-What do you mean?" I was stunned he asked this.

"It seems that you're hiding something about Mello and your feelings towards him. I'm sensing you're nervous. It's also just me, and if you're not you can slap me in the face and call me a dick." He chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

"I won't be calling a dick or slapping you. I won't lie there is something I'm not sharing, and I probably won't share it. I can't even share it with myself I'm that scared it's true." I stated taking my seat near the window. He put his seatbelt on and sighed.

"So there is no way I could ever know?" he asked becoming slightly nosey. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Since when have you gotten so nosey Stevie?' I asked chuckling. "Hmmm?" he smiled at me and flicked my nose. _Jeez…how long do I have to keep this up, it's rather awkward…_

"I was only asking Amy my word." _This better be worth finding Mello and me being taken away from my work. Of course it's going to be worth it. Near wouldn't have asked for my help if it wasn't worth it. He must know something that I don't know, why else would he have me go find Mello? _

"Sorry. I just I uhm…well…it's great to see you after a long time, you know?" I got the tiniest feeling someone as watching, and not watching like a regular pedestrian.

"Yeah I feel the same. I'm happy we made these plans." We smiled at each other and waited for the plane to take off. Once we were in the air and were able to talk where no one could hear, I asked him if he had seen anyone.

"You happen to notice a passenger following me?" I asked trying not to seem to concerned.

"Hmm? No, why did you?" he closed the magazine he was reading and became more alert.

"Well when we got on the airplane I felt an unsettling presence, and I saw someone who gave me 'that' look. I might just be getting paranoid." I said holding on to him and looking at him.

"Well don't be paranoid. If it happens when we arrive, just tell me. I can take care of it." He smiled. _Stop psyching yourself out. R-E-L-A-X Amy. As long as you focus on Mello you'll be fine. That is unless Mello get's the best of you. Oh crap! _


	4. Three: Someone's Watching

**_Moth: _**_So here is a new chapter! Thank you to Berry-chan AGAIN! my word! That girl is on fire! She gave me the idea to have Matt trail Amy. Anyway please enjoy. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>~~Matt's POV~~<strong>

She looked cute. I don't understand why Mello bullied her when they were back at Wammy's. He never explained that thoroughly. I feel like I know too much about this girl. For the last three years I've been following her. Okay, well maybe not that exaggerated. True it was the last three years, but I took breaks in between. It was the first thing Mello told me to go. _"I need you to look for Amy Price, here is her picture." _Mello's words flew around in my mind.

I went into coach and took my seat on the airplane. I still had about a five minutes or so before the plane took off, I made one last phone call.

"So, have you located her?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, she's with some guy. They got on the same plane and they're sitting in first class." I tried to make it seem like a normal conversation.

"Damnit. Is there anyway you can see them from where you are?" I got out my game and tapped the hard plastic with my fingers.

"No. I'm sorry dude. She kept looking at me as I walked past her, either she thinks I'm cute, or she senses someone is following her." I said. "How could you have bullied this girl, she looks so cute." There wasn't an immediate answer from Mello. I could hear him breathing.

"I-Is she really?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'is she really? You mean you haven't seen her _since_ then?" I asked.

"DUR! Yeah, my goodness Matt. Anyway, don't let on that you're following her, and check into the same hotel as she does. Whatever happens you need to get the same floor as her. Check in a half hour before she does, so she won't notice." He paused. "Who is this guy that she's with?"

"Mello, does it look like I know everything? No! I'll try and find that out too. I'll report to you later, I have to turn my phone off now."

"Don't mess up Matt." He said.

"Calm down mister chocolate lover, I won't, I promise." We hung up and I put my phone away and sighed. I looked out the window and closed my eyes. _How am I supposed to get to her hotel before her, I don't even know where she's stay! No! Too bad Mello, I can't check in before her, after her, yes I can do that. _I thought. This is a lot over someone who he loves, and he isn't even sure if she feels the same.

**~~ Amy's POV~~**

"So, what kind of things do you write?" Stephen asked.

"Uhm…well I write fiction. I'm working on a story now. These two who's family were rivals fall in love. I know it sounds like _Romeo and Juliet, _but it's not. No one dies. Towards the end they tell their families they are going to get married, and well you'll have to buy a copy to see the end." I giggled.

"Wow…that sounds interesting. I could never even write an essay in school. All my teachers thought that my writing was eh okay. One of my ex girlfriends liked my writing though, so I began to do a little writing for a magazine."

"I've always wanted to start my own magazine with fiction ideas. Like helping those who are interested in writing, writers block tips, and how to develop a great plot. I never had the parental encouragement that I needed." I said trailing off and looking out the window. "Don't say sorry, I don't need that." I assumed that he was going to say sorry, or something like that. I saved him some breath. "My parents were horrible people. I'm glad that God took them when they did."

"You must have some very thick skin Amy," he said. I turned towards him and he had a heart warming smile. "I admire that. And if you don't want me to say sorry, I won't." I nodded and let a sigh escape. Near was the only person who knows what happened to me before I came to Wammy's. Even Roger didn't 100% know. The police officer didn't have any evidence when I was brought there. My parents never realized how great of a writer I was. The way my mom thought, she could've used my skill to score us more money than we really needed, and in my dad's eyes he disregarded my powerful will and intelligence to write. He said that I shouldn't be writing, I should be doing "other stuff". That "other stuff" was only for his excitement and other men his age.

"Yeah, but I think I turned out all right. I met Near and somehow he was able to patch some of those very deep wounds. He had an essence about him that made me feel safe. That's why I spent most of my time with him. Even Mello didn't understand why, and I hope he never does.

Six hours later, and getting all confused with the time difference, we arrived in Los Angeles at around noon. Stephen and I kept to ourselves mostly the entire flight. Of course we had small talk, some laughs, and chit chatted, but I wanted to stay in my own element as much as I could. I grabbed my messenger bag that I had brought with me and followed Stephen off of the plane. As we walked to go get our suitcases I spoke up.

"Will I get to see Near at all?" I asked. Stephen looked at me and sighed.

"Maybe. He said that if you succeed in finding Mello, then he'll fly the two of you back to New York, and you guys can meet." Gevanni said.

"But why did he want me to find Mello?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that. It was Near's choice. Halle Lindner wanted to take it, but Near wanted her to say. It would've been her rather than you right now. I'd be back at the SPK." He said under his breath.

"I mean Near must know something that I don't about Mello, I mean after at least 5 years he suddenly called me asking me this favor. I was nice enough to take the request. I'm missing work for this, how am I––"Stephen put his finger to my lips and smiled. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Near is taking care of that. Like he said he is going to take good care of you. He has someone going to your apartment, taking care of your cat, and gave a good excuse as to why you're missing work. You can't underestimate him." Gevanni seemed sure about all of this. What if Near hadn't chose me, some other girl would be going to find Mello. _What! No! No, no, no! Stop this…I did not just get jealous. _Mello was a stupid jerk to me back when we were kids, so why would he have changed? That's right he wouldn't have. Gevanni and I grabbed our bags and got into a cab. I noticed that a guy with a striped shirt, black and white, blue jeans, and brownish red hair was following us.

"Gevanni, I still get the feeling someone is following us." I whispered as we sat in the cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Plaza hotel please." Gevanni said.

"You got it." He said and took off.

"I didn't see anyone, and I made sure that no one was following us. Do you know what they look like?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a boy, I'd say around my age maybe a little older or a little bit younger. He's kind of tall, reddish brown hair, striped white and black shirt, and blue jeans. He got on the plane back in New York, and I saw him following us as we headed towards the baggage claim." I stated.

"Well I'll keep my eye out, but I honestly didn't see anyone. You don't seem like the type of person who would lie about this stuff, so I'll take it into consideration." He said. I nodded. _Why would someone want to follow me? Unless of course it's someone who didn't like my previous books that I published, or is this Junie's idea of a joke? _

**~~Matt's POV~~**

_Damnit! She saw me again! _I calmly got my bag that I had taken with me and waited 30 seconds before exiting the airport. I got a cab for myself and watched her and the guy get into three ahead of me.

"If you follow cab number A734, I'll give you 250 bucks." I said bribing my cab driver.

"Yes sir!" he pulled out and slowly began to follow the cab that the girl, Amy, had gotten into. "For your connivence I know where they are already going," the driver said. "The Plaza Hotel. I know another way to get there, but it'll take five minutes longer." He said.

"Whatever gets me there. I'll give you an extra 10 bucks." I said. The cab driver took his alternate route, and Mello decided to call.

"Have you landed?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I'm in a cab following Amy." I said. "She spotted me again, and this time I think she thought I was cute." I teased with Mello.

"Shut up Matt! She most certainly wouldn't think you were cute. She has to have figured out that someone is following her. What I need you to do is change your outfit. Blend in Matt, or else she'll know she is being followed the next time she sees you. Please don't wear your goggles, it'll only draw attention to you." Mello stated.

"Would you mind explaining to me once again why I'm following this girl? She's your love interest, I'm you're best friend, why can't you––" He interrupted me.

"I am trying to get Kira. She means the world to me, and I want to get rid of his vile ass." Mello said through gritted teeth. I could tell. "L was killed by Kira, and now it's my turn to kill Kira. I'll get him before Near does."

"Can I ask one question Mello?"

"What?" he angrily asked.

"Are you going to make me interact with her?" I hoped he wouldn't have me do that. As he knows I'm not one to talk to many people, and to say the least girls.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Matt. For now, I want you to get information why she's here and what she's doing with that guy. Find out if that's her boyfriend, friend, guardian, anything."

"Okay, I will." I said lighting up a cigarette. I hung up the phone and took a long drag from it.

"Here we are sir, the Plaza hotel, and it looks like we got here just in time. That cab is leaving, and I see that girl and guy heading in." I nodded and handed him $260. "Thank you." I hopped out and grabbed my bag from the back. I waited outside before going in. I thought I'd finish off this cigarette. Once I was done I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. I blew the smoke out of my nose and mouth and walked into the hotel. The guy was still there while Amy had left. I walked behind the guy and waited. He turned around slightly and eyed me a little bit. I payed no attention.

"I can help you over here sir." A woman with blonde hair said. I walked over with my hands in my pockets. I got out $100 and showed it to her.

"This is yours if you can tell me where big man and his girlfriend are staying." I whispered. She looked over at the man next to me.

"I'm sorry, we do not allow––" I pulled out two more $100 bills and she stopped talking. "pets in the hotel." She covered up her almost big mistake.

"Awe darn, well I'll tell my sister she can't bring her cat." I said smirking. She scooted over towards the other guy to try and "locate" something sifting through papers and glancing at the computer.

"And what is the name?" she asked.

"Matt Lewis." I said. "I don't have a reservation, but I desperately need this hotel room for a few days. My family needs me." I stated. She nodded and typed some things into the computer. The guy who had been with Amy walked away and I took the key and headed towards the elevators. _I have to make it look like I'm not going to the same floor as her. _Amy and the guy were standing there and I walked over with my hands in my pockets. I saw her facial expression change. I smirked at her and the elevator bell dinged. I pressed 10 when they pressed 15. Even if it meant walking up five flights of stairs, I know that if I messed up somehow Mello would never forgive me. I fiddled around in my pocket and found my game and began to play. When I heard the first ding I walked out and headed down the hall. I put my game away and went looking for the stairs. I smirked when I found them. _Wonderful. _I thought.

**~~Amy's POV~~**

_Oh my gosh! It's him. _I tried not to let anyone see what I felt and I calmed down and didn't pay attention to him. I looked at him once and he smirked at me. He got off at the tenth floor. _Thank god! _I thought. Once the elevator doors closed I looked up at Gevanni.

"Stephen that was the guy!" I said. "He has been following us since early this morning." The elevator kept going up and when we hit fifteen we walked out.

"I did see him at the front desk, but he didn't seem to be a big threat. The woman said that pets weren't allowed. I'm sure he's not threat Amy, it's probably just a coincidence." He said. _That ain't no coincidence Gevanni. No, this guy was up to something, I could feel it. _


	5. Four: Matt

**_Moth: _**_Hi! :) So for some reason Thursday and Friday just aren't my high muse days! :( sad face... but here is chapter four! I fail lol I can't remember if this is four or three. I think it's four :) if not oh well :) ENJOY PLEASE :) _

* * *

><p>Stephen was in the shower. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. <em>Am I really capable of finding Mello? Thankfully Near and Stephen aren't making me do any investigation tonight. I'm whacked. <em>I felt the receiver that Near gave me vibrate and I put the ear piece in.

"Near?" I said.

"Good, I see that you're safely in the hotel room." He stated.

"Yeah, but I think someone is following me. I kept noticing a guy with a striped shirt and goggles." I got up and walked closer to the window.

"Really? We didn't sense anyone following you. Don't become nervous. I'll look into it. Listen, tomorrow you're going to go to a series of buildings and snoop around, by yourself. Gevanni is going to be staying behind at the hotel, you'll be wired with a hidden camera and audio. If he sees anything suspicious he'll report it to me, and you. If so, you have to get out of there. Whatever happens Amy, do not let _anyone_ find out your name." I nodded.

"Of course Near. Okay that sounds good. I won't become nervous. Can I have Gevanni fax you a picture I drew?" I asked playing with the button on my shorts.

"Yes." He said.

"Good."

"Mhm. I will call you again tomorrow." Near said.

"Bye Near." He hung up the phone and I put my face against the glass. I walked over to my bag and got out the picture I drew for Near. It was a tree full of cherry blossoms and the back of him and I standing there. He was sitting on the ground and I was standing. It was a dream I had a long time ago. It was shortly after I arrived at Whammy's. I thought for sure I'd be scarred for life. Thankfully, not. The place with all the cherry blossoms was my utopia. I also remember there being this one blue rose, and that's why I drew a blue rose. But stupid douche bag Mello tore it up. He must've over heard Near and I talking, and me mention my dream.

"Did Near contact you?" Gevanni asked coming out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah. I need you to fax him a drawing that I drew for him. I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Maybe go down to the lobby or do something." I said.

"Oh okay. Yeah I'll do that for you." He said waiting for me to leave the room so he could take his towel off.

"Oh you want me to leave, oh I see." I said teasing him and heading for the door.

"Yes that would be lovely. I don't think it'd be appropriate if I un––you know what never mind, go do your thing sweetie."

"Will you let me back in?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. Now go! I don't like this wet towel."

"Okay, okay look at me I'm going." I closed the door and sighed. All I need is some time to clear my head and think. _Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that when I think someone is following me? __**Who the hell cares if some random guy is following you, if he tries to rape you, attack him dammit. **_I pressed the elevator button and as the doors opened I ran into someone and we both fell. "Oh my gosh I'm terribly sorry!" I stood up and helped the other person up.

"No, it's fine." He had reddish brown hair and he looked kind of scared.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sorry I bumped into you. I was just coming back from getting something to drink." He stated.

"Oh…well that's where I'm headed. I need a cold soda or something. Actually I need a new life." I stated.

"Uhm are you really going to tell me about your life?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't planning on telling you. I don't even know you." I said. He pursed his lips and then spoke again.

"I'm Matt." He stuck his hand out shakily. It looked as though he barely ever talked or introduced himself to people.

"Amy." I shook his hand back.

"Now we've met and you know who I am." His sly remark didn't work for him.

"Yeah you can wish all you want to know about this tightly closed book. It ain't gonna happen. At least I'm not going to tell you the juicy chapters." I said walking in the elevator. I could tell he wasebating whether to stay or come in with me, and he chose the latter.

"I guess you can't get rid of me now." He smirked.

"Great, just what I need. Another boy to hit on me."

"What? Who the hell said I was hitting on you?" he asked.

"Your body language kind of told me. So, Matt, why are you here in Los Angeles?" I asked waiting for the bell to ding and arrive at the lobby.

"Family." He said. "They sort of need my help. What about you miss Amy, why are you here?" the elevator dinged and we walked out. There was a little lounge area in the lobby that I walked over to, and he followed.

"I've never been, so I thought why not come. My uh brother came with me." I said lying.

"What's with the 'uh'?" he asked. "He doesn't sound much like your brother."

"Hey I was just thinking." He smirked and snickered.

"Okay whatever you say Amy. Anyway, how old are you?" he slyly asked.

"Too old to date you little boy." I said giggling.

"What? Would you stop with that! I do not want to date you."

"I think it's you that needs to chill my friend, I think it's you. I don't wanna date you either…besides…." I stopped. _AMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TELL SOME RANDOM PERSON YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MELLO._"Anyway, I'm nineteen years old, and you?"

"Seventeen. I don't act it though, I'm told I'm very sophisticated for my age." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Really? Hmm? Then how come you keep getting upset every single time I call you too young?" I had a smirk plastered all over my face.

"Oh my gosh would you stop that? It's annoying. I just met you, what makes you think that I'd––"

"First off Matt, you're face is a light pink color, and secondly, I can tell your palms are sweaty." I said leaning back.

"And how can you tell my palms are sweaty?" he asked.

"You keep wiping them. You're too cute. So tell me, do you always get this nervous around girls?" I asked.

"I am not hitting on you, flirting, or wanting to date you. You've got it all wrong." I smiled.

"Whatever you say." The phone that Near gave me rang. "I'll be right back." I said walking away and answering it. "Near?"

"It just so happens that we did miss it. After we reviewed all the footage of you exiting the airport and arriving there, we caught someone following you. On further analyzing this person, I've concluded who it is. He goes by the name 'Matt'. He used to go to Wammy's house and it seems he's left." I looked over at the Matt that I had been talking to.

"Tell me what he looks like." I said.

"He's not that tall, skinny, reddish brown hair, and he likes to play video games a lot." _No this guy who I've been talking to couldn't be the guy who was following me. Besides, he looked different from the one who was following me. _"If you see him again, don't make a scene. Almost trick him into tell you why he's following you. Okay?"

"Okay Near, thanks." I said.

"Are you okay? You don't seem so happy." He said.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a long flight. Kind of jet lagged. Anyway, I have to go now. I will hopefully hear from you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." He hung up and I walked back over to Matt. He was playing…A VIDEO GAME? _What, no way! Okay no….this cannot be the same guy that was following me. He's cute, and he's only seventeen, but he's playing video games and he kind of has reddish brown hair. Just like Near said, play it cool. _I sat back down and he tried to pull himself away from his video games, but it looked like he couldn't. He was soon done and he looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. This traveling has my head spinning." He chewed on his lip and nodded his head. _But he said that he had a family…could he be making that up?_ I thought.

"Yeah traveling can really kill a person." He snickered.

"Yeah…well I'm going to go back upstairs." I said.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you up?" he asked.

"I take it you're being kind and polite? Or do you have something else in mind?" I said standing up.

"No, I think I was being polite." He said.

"All right, you can walk me to my room." _Is this the guy who was following me? No it can't be. He's seventeen! The other guy looked older. _We got in the elevator and it was silent.

"Perhaps…would you want to talk again?" he asked. I was going to make another joke about him liking me, but I thought I'd tortured him enough.

"Maybe," I said as I heard the elevator ding. "But only if you admit you want it to be a date." I couldn't hold it in. I had to say it. _No way! This ain't the guy that was following me. _I snickered as I walked out.

"What? No ugh…okay fine perhaps that's a subconscious want, but–" I interrupted him.

"I'll see you later Matt." I skipped back to the room. I walked in and Gevanni was watching television.

"How was it?' he asked.

"Eh…" I said.

"Meet anyone interesting? Did you see that guy who followed you at all?"

"No I didn't see him, but I did meet a guy."

"Oh…?" he said. I guess the word 'guy' sparked his interest.

"Yeah. Nothing too big, he was totally cute. Like puppy dog cute. Nothing too big. I just hope I have enough energy to go find Mello now."


	6. Five: Okay, We're Getting Somewhere

**_Moth: _**_So here is the new chapter! :) I apologize for taking so long to write it. Me and my lazy a$$ take our time getting things done sometimes lol :) I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>I couldn't fall asleep that night. I knew I had to, or else finding the bully named Mello would be impossible. Gevanni was snoring and that wasn't an ambiance that would allow to me drift into sleepy world. I threw a pillow at him, but he slept right through the hit. I turned on my side facing the window and sighed. <em>You shouldn't be writing, you're too pretty to write. What you need to be doing is selling your body.<em> I turned over and tried not to think what my dad used to say to me. It was all bullshit, and he made me believe him. _He is a fucking jerk off. _I thought. I sat up and stared at nothingness.

"Amy?" I heard Gevanni's voice say. I glanced over at him.

"What?" was my answer.

"Oh uh you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm I'm fine. Just a little trouble sleeping but other than that I'm okay." I shifted so my back was towards him. I heard him yawn.

"If you say so." The hotel room was filled with silence and I put the pillow over my head.

"So do enlighten me on where we are going again?" I asked as Gevanni closed the hotel door.

"No, not yet." He said.

"Wha- why?" I asked following him.

"Near confirmed that someone was following you, and do you think you really want to get yourself in deep shit by saying what you're doing here?" he had an eyebrow raised as he spoke.

"No…." I said.

"Smart girl then." I followed him towards the elevators and once we were in them he spoke some more.

"Abandoned buildings that not many people know." He said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"That's where we're looking. Any more questions?" he was being quite a smart ass to me and I wasn't sure why.

"No, and thank you for telling me." The elevator dinged and we walked out to the lobby. "Do we have to take cabs?"

"Yeah. Just for today. By tomorrow I'll have our own car." He said getting out some money and sliding it in his pocket. "We are going to be checking five a day, and hopefully one of them has Mello and his buddies." Gevanni said.

"What happens when we do find Mello, I can't remember what Near said." I questioned crossing my arms and standing closer to him.

"We tell Near. After that I don't know. Near is still thinking about that. It's not going to be a very hard process unless we do find them. All we have to do is be sneaky, even if no one is there." He hailed us a cab and we hopped in.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Gevanni looked at a piece of paper.

"15678 Cranberry Street." I looked out the window and felt my heart skip a beat. I saw Matt standing out there on the phone. He was wearing his stripped shirt. _So he is the guy who was following me, but no that makes no sense. Oh man I knew it and that means he was lying! _

"Stephen, look it's the guy." I whispered. He turned his head and looked out the window. He was standing there, it didn't seem that he noticed we got into a cab, maybe it wasn't him.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look––" Stephen stopped in mid sentence. "Wait no that is him. I remember him wearing that same outfit." The cab took a sharp turn and I accidentally bumped my elbow.

"Well it doesn't seem like he's following us, so do we have to do something about it now?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"No, we don't. I do have to say something to Near." I groaned softly. _Why am I doing this again? Mello hated me, he probably forgot all about me, and now I have to go find him? Makes no sense. He destroyed my prized possession as a child, and I can never forgive him for it. _I glanced over at Gevanni who looked a lot more interested in finding Mello than I think I led on, but it was my duty to find him. Regardless of him and I having shit that we haven't patched up, I still had to find him. This wasn't for me, this was for Near. I'd do 99.9% everything for him.

"Oh…well do you possibly think he could follow us?" I asked biting my fingernails.

"Yeah, but he didn't us, so most likely not. Oh you can drop us off right here…" he said to the cab driver.

**~~Matt's P.O.V~~~**

_Damnit._ I thought taking a puff from my cigarette._ I didn't see where they went. Mello isn't going to be too happy._The cigarette was getting low so I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. _I was going to be in deep trouble if I didn't do something. _I went back upstairs to my room and sat there before calling Mello. He'd be happy to know that, that guy wasn't her boyfriend, and I can't wait to rub it in his face that she kept asking if I was hitting on her. I'll admit, Mello had his eyes on a cute girl, but I couldn't tell him that. I walked back into the hotel and right as I was about to call Mello, he called me.

"Yes?" I said.

"So, have you found anything out?" he said.

"Like…." I chortled and waited for him to blow up.

"You damn well know what." He slightly shouted.

"Ah I know I'm messing with you. Well what can I say, I'm a natural. Bumped into her and we got into talking. It isn't her boyfriend she's with, but I'm not 100% sure it's her brother either." I said getting in the elevator.

"Oh…? Well how old does he look?" I could tell Mello really wanted to figure out why Amy was with a guy. I just hope he wouldn't go too far.

"I don't know maybe like in his mid to late 20's. I really have no idea. She didn't really tell me much about herself, or why she was here. But her and that guy must've gotten into a cab and gone somewhere." _Please don't yell at me…please don't. _I thought. He didn't say a word, but I could tell he was still there. "You'll be happy to hear that she kept thinking I was hitting on her."

"What? Are you serious?" he asked. I got out my key and opened up my hotel room. "Did you?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you try and hit on her?" he said again.

"What? No!" I said. "Why would I do that? I was teasing with you earlier about that. I'd never do that to you Mello. I mean…I happen to think she's cute, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hook up with her, or anything." I said telling him the truth.

"Well, did she ask why you were here?" I didn't answer him right away.

"Yeah she did, and I told her what you wanted me to tell her." I stated taking my shoes off and putting my feet on the couch. "I said I was here for family, and after that we exchanged our ages and she kept teasing me about me wanting to hit on her, and she did mention that she wanted to date someone else, but then she stopped." I tried to recall everything that happened yesterday, and I think I pretty much got it all.

"Good," I could hear him eat some chocolate. "Did she go into anything else about who she wanted to date? Can you at least tell me what she looks like?" he begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you think brainiac. Please can you just tell me." He said again.

"Uh…well her hair is very light brown, a little past her shoulders, uhm…she's got these big beautiful blue eyes, and the cutest laugh." I said realizing what had just come out of my mouth. I was taken back myself. _Did I really just say that? _I thought. He didn't say anything for a while and then I heard the dial tone. "M-Mello?" I said. No answer. I hung up the phone. _Mello needs to talk to her, he can't keep doing this to himself. Stop being such a lazy butt and come over here and find her yourself! _I thought. I reached over and grabbed the phone.

"This is Casey at the front desk how can I help you?" she said.

"Yes, there are two guests here, I only know one of their names and they are staying on the fifteenth floor. They checked in two days ago, the girls name is Amy. If you can tell me their room number and if one of the maids can help me in, $600 is yours." I said. She hesitated before speaking.

"Meet me downstairs in the lobby, by the angel statue. Three minutes." She whispered. "And who many towels will you be needing sir?" she was covering up her trail, very nicely done. "That sounds good. Thank you for calling."

"No, thank you." I said hanging up. I put my goggles on and my furry vest and headed downstairs. I made sure three minutes was up and once it was she went and stood over by the statue. I counted 6 hundred dollar bills and handed them to her, as she handed me the room key. I swiftly turned around and headed to floor 15.

**~~ Amy's P.O.V~~**

I didn't want to act stupid, but sauntering around an abandoned building made me feel one of two things; one, like we were hunting for ghosts, or two we were super secret spies. Technically we were the second, but I didn't want to show it. You could say I felt a little embarrassed. I've never done any kind of work like this and I'm no expert.

"Amy, do you see or hear any movement up there?" Gevanni asked over the ear piece walkie talkie. Before I answered I tried to listen for anything.

"No nothing is up here. All that's up here is like gross crap. Ugh! How about down there?" I asked. I walked into a room and it looked as though this building had been abandoned many many years ago. There wasn't much up here other than piece so of cement, wood, plaster, and bricks. However, in the room I had just walked into there was a baby stroller. "I found a stroller, but that's about it. No one is up here. I'm coming down to your level." I said walking out of the room and heading towards the ramshackle stairs. I steadily walked down them, but as I neared the bottom I tripped and fell. "Gevanni! Gevanni!" I called.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hell no, I tripped and twisted my ankle. Ow…" that really hurt. I tried my best to stand up, and I was able to, but it hurt like heck. _Just what I need is a freakin' sprained ankle. _I thought walking towards where Gevanni had been. He slowly walked out and found me limping along the tiny hallway.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he jokingly asked. I glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm kidding, kidding. Only kidding Amy. Here," he said picking me up bridal style. I held onto him so I wouldn't fall.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh, don't drop me, I don't need anymore battle wounds." I said trying to move my foot to see how badly it was sprained. It wasn't _that_ bad, but it was tender to the touch. He thankfully brought a First Aid kit with him and he bandaged up my ankle.

"I think we can check this place off. It's an old burned down hospital." He said. We had been there for the past five hours looking around to make sure people weren't hiding, tricking us, or fooling around. We came to a conclusion that no one, not a soul other than ghosts were in that building. _All of this to find Mello. He better have drawn me a new picture if I do all of this. _I thought as Gevanni and I walked a ways. "Want me to take you out for dinner? It's the least that I can do for you hurting your ankle and having to do this for Near." I smiled.

"Sure, if you really want to. I wouldn't mind that." I said putting my shoe on. We went out somewhere for a quick bite to eat before returning back to the hotel. Gevanni was in his own world the entire time, which left me with my own thoughts. A little part of me, for all these years, wanted to believe that Mello didn't wreck my photo, but it was the only one I couldn't find. Where else did it go, if Mello didn't rip it to shreds? The worst part, is that I was going to give it to him, and try and stop him from bullying me. _Shit that would've never worked, he would've laughed in my face and tore it up right in front of me. At least he did it without me seeing and feeling my own heart rip. I can't wait to find him, I have a lot of talking to do with him… a lot. _


	7. Six: The Truth

**_Moth: _**_I know it's a short chapter, but do NOT worry! I am not making the least important chapters extremely long; I'm making the really juicy ones long :) Thank you for those who read my work :) You get cookies n_n. I only own Amy and the idea ! =] _

* * *

><p>Gevanni took me out to dinner, oh that nice man. When we arrived back at the hotel I spotted Matt in the corner. I told Gevanni to go upstairs without me and I'd be up in a few. Pretending not to know he was there I sat down in the lobby and I had a feeling he'd see me. If he wanted to keep up his front then he'd come over and talk to me.<p>

"Oh hey Amy, I didn't see you there." He sat down next to me. _I knew it. _I turned to him and faked a smile.

"Can you explain to me why you're following me?" I just came right out with it.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" he asked getting nervous.

"Don't lie to me I know you're following me. I saw you at the airport in New York, here in LA, and my room mate, so to speak, confirmed that you are the person who's following me. So, can you tell me why?" I asked. "I won't get upset– no that's an under statement, of course I'll get upset, but if you at least tell me why then maybe I can help you with whatever it is." Matt looked cornered and I saw the weight lift off his shoulders once he opened his mouth.

"Someone asked me to follow you. I'm not going to say who, but someone asked me to follow you. He wanted me to get all the information I could on you and find out why you're here yourself. In retrospect I've been following you for quite a while. My jaw dropped.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two months I swear that's all. He contacted me and asked me if I'd do him a favor. I wasn't going to rape you, kill you, harm you or anything in that nature, I swear. I am not like that. I don't usually talk to people so it's been really tough these past few days." He admitted. I looked at him and sighed.

"And what you're telling me is the truth?" I asked.

"Yes the 100% truth." I looked around and I knew that for sure if I told him why I was here then Near and Gevanni would be mad at me. "Look," he began, "you don't have to tell me why you're here right away, but if it's possible I would like to get to know you more."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know…I'm supposed to follow you wherever you go except I didn't do that today. This guy…he wants me to follow you for a reason. I can't tell you why though…" I groaned.

"Fine, you can start to get to know me. Sooner or later I'll tell you why I'm here, and you have to tell me who's order you to follow me around, okay?" I said. He thought about it for a moment.

"Deal." He said. I sat back and tapped my fingers on the chair.

"So, what is it that you want to know, other than why I'm here?" I asked.

"First off, is that guy really your brother?" I rolled my eyes and chortled.

"No, he's a friend…" I lied. "And no he's not my boyfriend if you're wondering that as well." I smirked. "Let's just say he's here with me for the certain reason why I'm here, okay?" Matt nodded. "And you're not here for family are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm here for you." He bluntly said.

"That's nice." I said with a weird look.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

"However long it takes to complete why I'm here. What about you? Oh wait my answer answers my question." He chuckled nervously. "How come you're all nervous?"

"What? Well I mean it's a little awkward that you figured out I was following you, not going to lie. And I uhm…I possibly think you're kind of cute." He said clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact. I saw his eyes dart towards me and then away.

"Are you serious?" I asked smirking.

"You know what if you're going to make fun of me I'm not going to talk." He pouted crossing his arms. "I brought my video game with me so I can entertain myself."

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm only asking. Besides I already guessed you thought I was cute or something. The last time we met your hands were all sweaty and you looked nervous. It's kind of new actually…I've never had anyone tell me I was cute. In fact I've never had a boyfriend so I can't expect to be called cute a lot." I said trying to hide behind my hair. He looked surprised.

"Are you lying?" I shook my head 'no'. "Really?"

"Yeah I've never been told I look beautiful, cute, gorgeous, hot, or any of those that describe females and males. Or at least someone hasn't said that to my face. There is someone who I like." He nodded. "Since you wouldn't know him I won't go into much detail. I met him a while ago back at an orphanage I was at a long time ago." I stopped and looked down at my feet.

"Oh? Tell me, what is this guy like?" Matt tapped his foot on the ground. As long as I didn't say who it was I'd be fine.

"He used to be a bully to me. I liked him though. I don't think he really cared about me. He tore up one of my most prized pictures and he never said sorry." I said running my tongue along my bottom lip and teeth.

"What you horny or something?" Matt asked.

"What? Hell no, I do that when I'm thinking." I snapped back.

"Geez just asking. So you're not going to tell me his name?"

"Why would I? You don't know him." I stated.

"No, but it's always good to have a name." I thought about it. _Should I say? __**No! Why does this Matt character need to know? **_I ignored my brain; which probably wasn't a smart idea.

"Mello." I said. Matt's eyes looked like big white saucers. I was confused.

"WHAT?" he didn't mean to shout, but he did.

"I'm confused… do you think the name is weird, or something?"

"No!" I saw him bite his lip and then he spoke. "He's the one that asked me to follow you." Matt stopped talking and stood up. He put his hand out and I wasn't sure if I should take it, but he shook it and so I took it. He brought me to the elevators and the whole way up to his floor we didn't say a word and once the elevator dinged he turned me. _Did I just hear him correctly? _

"Wait a minute…you're M-Mello's friend?" I hesitantly asked. "He wanted you to follow me?" Matt nodded. "Why?"

"That I cannot tell you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me why. His instructions were to follow you wherever you went." I looked at him and he looked around me. "Whatever happens you cannot say a word about this." Matt warned.

"Don't worry… I won't." I said. Matt got out his key and walked towards his door.

"Good." He walked in and closed the door.

**~~Matt's P.O.V~~**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _She loves Mello, Mello loves her. Why isn't Mello doing this himself? _I thought as I grabbed my cell phone from the desk and called him.

"Matt?"

"Yeah boy I gotta do some talking to you." I said.

"Well…what'd you find out?" he asked. I was afraid to tell Mello I told her.

"She told me about someone whom she has liked for a long time, actually loves. She didn't say who. I tried to get her to say it, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't tell me why she was here either. But uhm….I might've told her that you were the one who asked to follow her…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MATT!" He yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry…it just came out…" I squeaked.

"Are you fucking kidding me bro? You told her that I sent you to follow her around?"

"Yeah…that's pretty much what I said."

"Did you specifically say, 'Mello is the one who wanted me to follow you'?" he asked. I didn't answer him right away. "Well Matt, was it?"

"Sort of, I didn't phrase it like that, but yeah." I said. I knew that he was upset with me, but what could I do? She now knows that Mello is behind the reason why I'm here, I know she loves him, and what's really worse; more than Mello yelling at me is I think I'm starting to like her. _Damnit! _


	8. Seven: You're Naked?

**_Moth: _**_So look who's just cranking out new chappies! =] Anyway, I know it's a wee short, but do NOT fear they will get longer :D Enjoy! :) _

* * *

><p>"N-Near?" I shakily said over the phone. <em>Do I tell him? I didn't even tell Gevanni. <em>I turned the water on in the bathroom a little louder to make sure Gevanni didn't hear me.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something; two things actually. One I know who is following me, I figured it out." I bit my lip and stared blankly at the shiny tile on the ground.

"His name is Mail Jeevas. And I think I have a hint at what else you're going to tell me, he's associated with Mello."

"Yeah, how did you find all of this out?" I asked.

"I had to do some more research on Mello, and Matt's name came up. His real name is Mail. When you described him I read all the information about him and it had a tiny picture." _Damn, Near is always five steps ahead of me. _

"Yeah…"

"Well what happened exactly? Like put it in story form." I smile and rolled my eyes.

"So I saw Matt standing by himself, and I sort of eased my way over to where he was and luckily he saw me. He walked over and began to talk to me, and I bombarded him with the question 'why are you following'. He denied everything until I pushed him over the edge and he finally admitted to following me. To tell you the truth…I'm in utter shock." I heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Gevanni!" I said louder. "Don't come in I'm naked!" I lied.

"You're….naked?" I heard Near's voice say.

"You're lying." I heard Gevanni say opening the door. "I knew you were lying."

"How?" I asked.

"You didn't take anything into the bathroom with you, and why would you be naked while the bath was running and not in it?" He raised his eyebrow and turned off the water.

"Oh…shoot you're kind of right. Uhm Near should I tell him?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Gevanni, you know that guy that's been following me?" he nodded. "Okay well he told me why he's been following me. Mello had him do it. I got as much as I could out of him. To both you, and Near, he doesn't know why I'm here, and he didn't tell me where Mello was." Gevanni snatched the phone out of my hand and walked out of the bathroom. "Well that was nice." I said sarcastically. I turned the light off and followed him.

"Should we use Matt now, or should we continue?" I heard him ask. I crawled on my bed and waited to hear what he was going to say next. "Okay I'll tell her. Meanwhile I have to think this over for a few days."

"What do you have to think over?" I whispered. He looked at me and put his finger to his mouth. "Don't give me that finger mister!"

"Yes sir. No I have not, should I?" I wanted to know what they were talking about; so I hopped onto Gevanni's bed and scooted close to him. I tried to listen but I couldn't hear. "So for now we just hang tight?"

"Gevanni….please tell me." I begged looking at him. He turned away and I groaned. He hung up and handed me the phone. "So, what's gonna happen?" I asked again.

"Hang tight, Near says."

"What? Is that it?"

"Yup, oh and you're going to get your gun, just don't go crazy and use it a hundred million times. In fact I'll still hold off on giving it to you." I rolled my eyes and hopped off his bed.

"Okay sure. I don't care about the gun, but what I do care about is that Mello had someone follow me. He's been following me for like two months! Two freakin' months, how did I not knows this?" Gevanni shrugged. "Wait how would you know, I just met you like three weeks ago." I laid down on my bed and called Junie. _I hope she isn't going to be mad. _I thought.

"H-Hello? Amy, what are you doing it's midnight." She yawned.

"I know, I'm terribly sorry Junie, but I have to ask you something important. Did you ever notice someone following me?"

"Oh my gosh I was going to tell you, but I thought I was going insane. A few weeks back I remember seeing the same redhead around your apartment and the camp. He stopped coming for at least a few days and then I saw him again. Why is something the matter?" she asked.

"N-No I was just wondering. I got a weird feeling, but that's all. Thanks. I'll let you get back to your sleep." I said and hung up. Gevanni had turned off the light in the room and I crawled under the covers. _Mello, why did you send someone to follow me around? Why didn't you do it, in fact if you wanted to contact me, why didn't you come find me yourself? _I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was a complete prick to me, why was he looking for me? _**But Amy…you love Mello.**__ I know, shut up. How masochistic is it to love someone who hurts you, great. _

**~~ Matt's P.O.V~~**

_I can't. I just can't! But she's like so pretty, funny, and I really adore the way she carries herself. __**Stop it Matt! **_I needed to talk to someone, but the only person to talk to was Mello; I doubt he wants to hear how much I'm starting to like the girl of his dreams. I cracked the window open a little, lit my cig, and took a long drag. I inhaled the smoke and felt it burn my throat and nose as I exhaled. _How could I be so stupid. She even called me out on it._ I pulled on my hair ever so lightly and flicked the embers off. I heard my phone vibrate and I hesitated to answer. I saw that it was Mello; which caused me to hesitate even more. I finally picked it up.

"Hello…?"

"Okay at least tell me what she's like. I only remember her as this shy girl who drew pictures of flowers and talked with Near. I know she was friends with one of the girls named Amy and that she disliked me the most. What is she like now, you have to tell me." He begged. I didn't know what to say.

"Well…uhm she's very caring. She is one of those people who teases you because they know you like it and so do they. She has this essence about her; like if a guy were trying to have a one night stand with her, they would look to the next her. They'd find her too hard to wow." I said feeling the words aimlessly run off my tongue. "She has these pools of jade green for eyes, an adorable laugh, the cutest smile–"

"Matt…" he said.

"What?"

"Do you like her?" I felt my heart jump out of me and run for it.

"What? No! I'm just describing her as I see her. D'you have a problem with that?" _Oh no I knew I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. _

"Does she still bite her nails?" he asked.

"How should I know?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground. "She seems very secretive. Usually I can figure someone out, but I can't 100% figure her out." I took my goggles off and put Mello on speakerphone so I could get undressed.

"Damnit," he said. "Why the hell did I wait this long?" I didn't know if he was talking to me or himself. "She's perfect in my eyes." He whispered. _And in mine._I thought. _**Stop it Matt!**__ Sorry brain._

"I'm sorry. So, what exactly do I have to do now?" I asked. I took him off speakerphone.

"Whatever it is you want to. I want to know why she is here, and in three weeks I want you to bring her to me. Blind fold her, gag her, tie her up, and make sure that other guy is taken care of. Do NOT tell her, if you tell her I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." He said.

"You want me to gag her and tie her up? Sadistic much?" he asked.

"Shush! I want to know for real. Please don't mess this up Matt, I can't afford to lose her. I have to go and I'll give you more instructions later." He hung up and I was left to linger in my thoughts. _I have three weeks with her. Alone, to do whatever it is I want. But I can't do anything that would make Mello mad. I'll have to keep these feelings away from her. Under no circumstances should he find out. _I rolled over on my side and looked out the window. _I hope for his sake; his plan falls through. _

**~~Amy's P.O.V~~**

_If what I am thinking is true then maybe he didn't get rid of my picture, maybe he kept it. __**It's Mello you're talking about here Amy, he made your entire Wammy time a living hell. **__I know he did, but I remember that day, the day when he made me cry in front of everyone. He didn't laugh hysterically like he usually did. He looked sorry. I should've given him the picture when I went outside that day, and maybe instead of me wondering I would know where that picture is; either in little bits of paper practically disintegrated, or safely somewhere with Mello. _I felt those tears well up in my eyes and I pushed them away. I couldn't imagine what he looked like now, it almost scared me. _And what's with Matt? He's been getting all nervous and blush around me. __**NO DUH! He likes you girl. **__What? He's only like talked to me a few times, how could he possibly like me? I mean I think he's cute and everything, but he didn't have that same bad ass attitude about him that Mello did. At least I hope he still has that. When I find him a lot of shit is going to go down, I've been holding it in for far too long. _


	9. Eight: Dissed

**_Moth: _**_I thought before I worked on my bigger fan fic I should update this one! This is taking the silver so far and I'm happy! :) Don't worry... I promise those who like lemon's that there will be one...you just have to be a good little reader and wait! :) I only own Amy, OC's, and this plot! Do enjoy this chapter! Oh! Don't forget to look at my new poll and take it ! =] _

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do it." I stated over the phone. "I'm not one to pry at information someone isn't willing to tell me." Near and I had been on the phone for the past half hour, going on an hour to discuss how I could get information out of Matt. The three of us, including Gevanni, waned to know where Mello was.<p>

"Why don't you do what it is that people do to get information?" Near suggested.

"That's descriptive Near. Do you mean manipulation?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't manipulate someone; it's a horrible thing to do!" I shot back.

"Why don't you get him drunk?" Gevanni suggested walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah that would go over nicely. We're underage moron."

"Oh yeah…sorry."

"Near, do you want me to spend time with this Matt fellow and see where it goes? I don't want to use him for information; I could straight up say that I want to know where Mello is." Near was silent.

"No. Don't straight up ask him. Like you said, you haven't told him why you were here. If you told him he might figure it out." _He didn't seem __**that**__smart when I met him. _

"How do you know he'd figure it out?" I asked.

"His intelligence level is pretty high from what I've read. He went to the same orphanage that we went to."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "He went to Wammy's?"

"Yeah, he sure did. Back to what we were talking about. Do not straight up ask him any more information about Mello. If it so happens that _he_ tells you, roll with it. It's the best thing you can do. Please hand the phone over to Gevanni." I looked at the twenty five year old and handed him the phone. _How am I supposed to get close to Matt, or at least find out where Mello is. I don't like "using" people to get information. __**Hey maybe you might like this kid; he might not be so bad. **_I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms watching Gevanni talk to Near.

"All right, I think we can handle that. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and tossed it to me.

"So, what'd Near say?"

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

"A walk…? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Serious as pie." He tried to make a joke, but it just didn't work.

"I'll go put my shoes on." I groaned trudging over to my suitcase and slipping on my shoes. I fixed my hair, and changed my shirt.

"We'll be back soon enough, all right? Don't mope." He scolded just like a parent.

"Oh…well gee thanks _Dad_!" I snapped back. I followed him out of the hotel room and towards the elevators. "We're just going for a walk?"

"Would you relax, I'm not going to kidnap you and rape you. Yes, we're going for a walk." I could hear the dry humor in his voice.

"Very funny Stephen." He pressed lobby and we waited. "Come on, really what are we doing?" I begged.

"We're just taking a walk. Nothing weird or special about it. I promise; and if we happen to bump into your friend Matt he can join too." Gevanni had no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"I knew it! You want to find out your little information by using your smooth talk." I narrowed my eyes on him and he got all nervous.

"No! Not at all! I just said that so it wouldn't seem like I was gonna be a dick and not let him talk with you if we bumped into him." He said. I watched his entire become red as a cherry.

"Yeah sure thing. Why can't you just ask me to do it? Perhaps I will." We walked out of the hotel and headed to the right. I hadn't a clue where we were going, but I knew that Gevanni wouldn't do anything sketchy.

"Ask you to do what?" he played dumb.

"Whatever." I said walking ahead and crossing my arms again. We were by the water front so I headed towards the pier.

"Oh, hi Amy." I pulled my head up and spotted Matt.

"Hi…" I said.

"Are you still upset about me following you?" he asked scratching the back of his head. I shook my head 'no'. "Okay good! I was wondering if perhaps you were…um free right now?"

"Amy? Oh no she's not free, but you can walk with us if you'd like." Gevanni said scooting between Matt and I. _Oh Gevanni…come on! _I thought.

"A-Are you sure? If you two are going to do something I wouldn't want to intrude." Matt said like a scared puppy while making eye contact with Gevanni.

"Don't let him scare you; he's just here because mom and dad told him to come." I linked my arm with Matt's and pulled him ahead of Gevanni.

"I'll be watching you like a hawk little missy!" he hollered.

"Great…" I grumbled under my breath. Once I realized that I was still holding onto Matt I let go. "Sorry…he's just that older brother protective. Don't let him scare you. He's a big wuss at times. Anyway, here we are…walking…alone…" I chuckled nervously and pulled at my ponytail.

"Hah yeah…and it's not awkward." He said with a smile.

"That it is not. But uhm I do have a question for you."

"I'm sorry; for the last time I can't tell you where Mello is." He said without even hearing my question.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go sit down and chat…" I giggled nervously. "If not then that's fine…" _Why am I getting nervous? Please don't let my conscience be right…he can't like me. He's a little puppy. _I cleared my throat and tapped my foot on the ground.

"Oh…"I saw him go from pale to red. "I'm sorry. I assumed you were going to ask more about Mello. I gave him my word that I would NOT reveal where he resides." Matt stated putting his hand on his chest.

"It's okay. I have vowed not to tell you why I'm here. So we both have something to keep secret." I smirked a little at him. _Now that you mention it, he is really cute…and goofy. No! This is Mello's friend! Wait why should I care if I don't hurt Mello's feelings. I'm sure that he hasn't felt pain like I did before. But I just can't do that to someone; that would really be evil. _

"Uh…is anyone there?" I heard Matt say. I realized I had dozed off into thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff." I lied and smiled.

"If that sitting date is still up for grabs I think I'll take it." He said.

"Oh! Yes of course let's sit down." We found a little green bench to sit at and chat. "So Matt, ahem, uhm…you really followed me for two months?" I asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" he stated. "I'd really like to get to know you."

"Can you please just answer the question; yes or no would be fine." I looked in his green eyes and chewed my lip.

"Yeah…I really was tailing you for two months; now can we drop it?" I saw a little bit of anger in his face. "You can't arrest me or do anything. I didn't do anything wrong. I never came into contact with you, touched you, or harmed you. I-" I put my hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to know the truth my gosh!" I took my hand off his mouth. "Well, what do you want to know about; other than why I'm here." I stated twirling my hair a little. I realized what I was doing and I stopped.

"Well for starters what's your favorite ice cream?" he asked lighting up a cigarette. _This boy wants to know what my favorite ice cream is? Jeez! _

"All right, well it's cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles. How about yourself?" I asked sitting back and pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Chocolate. It's simple, yummy, and it never gets old." He stated inhaling the hazardous smoke. "What kind of flowers are your favorite?"

"That's an easy question, I love blue roses; they are the rarest of all. I don't know if Mello happened to mention this but uhm," I cleared my throat," he ripped up a picture I drew of those beautiful flowers. I saw the tiny pieces fall to the ground. I wanted to kill that boy then, but something deep down told me not to." _This feels too weird for words. _

"Oh…I'm sorry. No he never told me anything of that nature. That's horrible." I agreed with him.

"Yeah…and he never said sorry. But if I do remember correctly when he saw he cry, he hadn't realized what he had done. He had the face of a five year old when they have done something bad, but they didn't know it was bad. Something tells me he ripped it up on purpose. He knew how much it meant to me, but he didn't know it meant _that_ much." I looked around and saw Gevanni walking over to us with drinks.

"May I ask why it was important?"

"NO!" I said rather loudly. "I will NOT tell you why it means so much." I crossed my arms and sat back.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would've been fine." I calmed down after my yelling spree.

"I-I'm sorry. But I uhm…I don't tell people about my past for a reason." I stated curling up in a ball. "It's buried deep down and only one person knows."

"Hey guys, I thought you might like a drink. Cold soda?" Gevanni asked.

"Yeah sure!" I pepped up right after I had some caffeine in my body.

**~~ Matt's P.O.V~~**

_How am I supposed to get information from this girl when I can't get out more than a stupid sentence? _I thought as Amy's brother handed her and I a soda.

"So, what else is there to know about me? I like to be funny, I'm very reserved, and I don't have a lot of close friends. My parents weren't the greatest, I have only one best friend, and I love kitties. Oh! I went to Wammy's Orphanage." She said.

"You did?" I asked almost spilling my drink on me. She nodded.

"After Mello left I didn't feel there was a purpose…" I felt the blushing start to come to my face. She was so pretty when she talked that I didn't know that she was done. "Uh Matt…hello Matt?"

"What? Oh! Sorry I got lost in…you're eyes…" I blurted out covering my mouth and looking away.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, I didn't say a word." _Shit I know I'm turning red now. Damnit! _

"Hehe you're all red Matt." She teased.

"I most certainly am not!"

"I think you most certainly are." She shot back.

"Why would I be blushing at a time like this?" I asked trying not to blush again.

"Mmmm maybe because you think I'm pretty?" she suggested with a tiny smile. _How'd––did she guess? Crap! Crap! Crap! No, I can't do this. I can't do this. _"Don't worry, it's fine. I think you're really cute too, but you're still too young for me to date."

"Awe come on, not even one date?" I blurted out yet again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly blurting out things? _

"I knew you wanted to ask me out on a date." She caught me red handed. There was no going back now.

"Yeah…so? It's not like I did!" I shot back.

"Yeah…but you still wanted to and that's all that matters." She smirked and leaned against her brother.

"Well…" I couldn't believe I was saying this, "d'you want to?" I asked.

"No…not really. I think you're cute and charming Matt, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you…" she trailed off.

"Why'd you trail off?" I asked.

"Because…well…for some reason you remind me so much of Mello. Just seeing your face reminds me of him." She stated.

"Well…we are friends, but I don't see how that would do anything."

"It just makes me miss Mello more…" she hugged onto her brother and I sat there dumbfounded.

"Look, Amy, I want to tell you where Mello is…but I promised him I wouldn't. Believe me when I say I want to tell you." She looked up from her brother's arm and turned around and faced me.

"Can you at least tell him something for me?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure anything you want." I said.

"Can you please, please, please, please tell him that…" all of a sudden my phone rang and I opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Dude what are you up to? I thought you were gonna––" I handed her the phone, hoping I wouldn't regret it. It's about time that these two have talked. I've had enough of this. Whether I like her or not, she needs to talk to Mello.

**~~~ Amy's P.O.V~~**

Matt swiftly handed me his phone. Gevanni sat straight and looked at me and the phone. Matt kept mouthing 'talk' and that's what I did.

"H-Hello?" I said.

"Who is this?" the other person said. "Where is Matt?"

"Me-Mello, is this you?" I hesitantly asked.

"Amy?" I heard his deep voice say over the phone. I couldn't believe I was talking to Mello. I hadn't talked to him in over four years, and if it hadn't been for this little miss hap, it would've been going on five years.

"Yeah…it's me." I looked at Gevanni who had that parental look on his face. He wanted me to do something and get Mello's whereabouts. I pushed aside my current emotions and went ahead and asked Mello something I have been wanting to ask him for a long time. "Why did you make my life hell Mello?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes. "Why?"

"Because…." he had taken a long pause. I was waiting for him to say something. "Come on Mello you've got to tell me!" I practically shouted. The tears were beginning to fall off my face. "Mello, I want to know why you ripped up my picture, why you bullied me, called me names, and made fun of me. Please tell me." I demanded now. The only thing I heard was the dial tone. _That motherfucker hung up one me. _I couldn't believe it. Did that really just happen? I was soon left in silence. I closed the phone and handed it to Matt. I looked at Matt and then at Gevanni. "Can you tell Mello, that I think he's a fucking dick head? Thanks. Come on Gevanni, let's finish our walk." I couldn't believe it. After all these years Mello hasn't changed. That didn't surprise me. So why did I think he did change? I guess my heart was hoping that he truly loved me back. I guess not.


	10. Nine: The Games Begin

_**Moth: **So guess what's out? The new chapter of Just Because! :) It's gettin' good my friends, it is gettin' good! =] I'm sorry if the ending is a little cheesy lol :P I'm weird like that! =] _

* * *

><p><strong>~~Matt's P.O.V~~<strong>

"How come you hung up on her?" I asked throwing a tiny ball and bouncing it off the ceiling. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Shut up Matt! It's hard for me to talk about this stuff…" Mello trailed off.

"Mello, since day one, I've known how much this girl means to you, but if you keep running away from your true feelings she's gonna stop waiting around for you." I shouldn't have said anything. _Oh crap! _

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing! I mean well maybe she's been waiting for you to come clean about why you were really a bully to her all those years ago." I tried to cover it up, but I wasn't 100% sure I did the best job.

"Maybe, but I mean damn it I don't know…" I heard him bite off a piece of his chocolate. "I haven't seen her in the flesh in so long, I haven't seen her smile, nor have I held her." _Damn my own personal feelings for Amy. _

"Dude, you made her so mad. She wanted me to tell you that you're a dick head." I said halting my ball throwing.

"And maybe I deserve that, and maybe I don't. Matt for over four years I have had a crush on this girl––no I can't even call it that. The moment I saw her at Wammy's I wanted her to be mine. That goddamn Near took her away from me."

"Mello, Near didn't do anything of that sort. From what you tell me she became friends with him, and she started up the friendship." I stated.

"I know, I know, but why didn't she want to be my friend? Why did Near have to get her? It almost makes me want to beat his ass even more at catching Kira!" I wasn't sure how to calm Mello down, but I tried my best.

"Mello!" I practically shouted.

"What?" he said all annoyed.

"If I cannot get it out of her in the next five days why she is here in LA I'll bring her to you. I'll make sure NO ONE is following, no wires, no cameras, no nothing. I'll retreat back to the apartment, okay?" I said.

"And what if she tells you why she's here?" he snootily asked.

"I doubt she will, I'm going to tell her where you are, okay?" Mello was silent for a second. _How am I going to be able to do this? What if I start to really like her? How am I going to watch her with Mello? _I was almost torn between Mello and my feelings for Amy.

"Fine. Remember NO ONE CAN BE FOLLOWING YOU GUYS Matt, if they are I do NOT care who they are, but they will be killed." Mello warned.

"I understand Mello. Hey I have uhm…a question." _Why am I asking this. _

"What?"

"W-What if someone else really liked her, like the guy who's with her, and I know for sure it's not her brother, were to like her, how would that affect you? Or what if Near liked her?" I tired to make it so he wouldn't guess it was me.

"Well if it was Near I'd make sure I'd wow her with my sexiness," he said cockily. "And that guy who she's with? Pssh he's got nothing on me." He seemed pretty confident that this girl would like him. She did mention that the entire time she was bullied by him she still loved him. I don't understand how I'm dealing with this right now.

"Oh…okay. Just wondering." I said.

"Don't try and play me Matt, I know you have a thing for her." My heart almost dropped and I was about to die.

"What? No I don't." I said.

"I'm only teasing you Matt. Gosh. All right well I'm chocolate tired I'm going to bed. Night." He hung up and I threw the phone. That's the thing though I really did like her. _Damnit! Why does it have to be me? I don't want to cause a love triangle but I think I just did. FUCK. MY. LIFE. _

**~~~ Amy's P.O.V~~~**

"D-D'you want to talk about it?" Near asked over the phone.

"No…not really. Near you're the only person I can turn to, and you're so far away." I cried into my hand "And I really need a hug…" I knew Near wasn't the best with hugs, but I really needed to have a hug now. There was silence between receivers.

"Hey Annabelle?" he said. Hearing him say my real name made me perk right up and I payed attention.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you used to draw me while I was playing with my toys, and you'd put a ton of flowers around me?" Near asked. I wiped away my tears.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I asked with a tiny smile.

"Is Gevanni's fax machine on?" I hopped off the bathtub side and opened the bathroom door. Gevanni was on his computer.

"Is everything all right Amy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Is your fax machine on?" I asked. He looked at his computer and then hopped off the bed. he pressed a button which I'm assuming turned it on.

"It is now." He said.

"Yeah Near it's on." I sat down on Gevanni's bed and laid back. There was silence for a little and Gevanni stood next to me.

"Have you calmed down from your hyperventilating?" I chuckled.

"Yeah that's exactly what I did. Talking to Near is cathartic." I said tapping my foot on the ground. The fax machine made a noise and Gevanni went over and grabbed something.

"You thought Mello threw it in the mud, but he actually gave it back to me." Gevanni showed me the picture and I didn't know what to say. "He told me he loved how you drew your flowers. I think he was always jealous that you drew me flowers instead of him."

"What do you mean? He hated me. Why would he be jealous?" I asked gazing at the picture.

"Why? Because he has a deep affection for you Annabelle; he has and he always will." It didn't quite register in my brain what Near had just said.

"Wait a minute…are you telling me…"

"Precisely Anna, and I connected the dots after you told me Matt was sent by Mello."

"And what did you come up with?" I asked.

"He sent Matt to trail you because he loves you. He wanted to get to know everything there was to know about you. It all makes sense. Mello, not only was he upset about being second to me, he was jealous that you liked me more than him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Near, are you being serious right now? I mean you're not trying to be sarcastic or funny, right?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. Anna don't you get it, he loves you. And if my hunch is correct, I won't personally know yet, but he kept that blue rose picture." _I was at a loss of words right now. No, no, no, no. Is this all real? __**Yes Anna! MELLO LOVES YOU BACK! Come on, that's why he couldn't tell you. **__Little kids do tend to bully ones who they tend to like, especially boys. _"Despite Mello and his affiliation with the mafia, kidnapping a girl, and blowing up a building he's saved that picture."

"Wait a minute, Near you've known this the entire time?" I asked.

"I have as a matter of fact." He said.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

"I wasn't 100% sure. I didn't want to tell you any information that wasn't true. You're my only true friend Annabelle, and I'd never hurt you on purpose." One might ask why I don't have a huge thing for Near instead of Mello. Near has been there for me, he knows everything. He knew that my father sexually assaulted me, my mother used me to make money, my father and his friends used me for their pleasure, and that I had high intelligence, a strong will to please, and incredibly creativity. He knew too much about me for me to fall in love with him; not saying my lover won't know the same, but what I had with Near pertaining to friendship was something that only comes in a blue moon.

"Awe…Nate…"I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Yeah I didn't want to hurt you in any way Anna. So here's what I'm going to suggest; do not and I repeat do NOT tell Matt why you're here. After five days if you can go that long without telling him then you can tell him. From what I've read on Matt's profile is that he is one to want to know something fast. Try and not to give in Anna, okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't Near. You really think he kept my picture?" I asked.

"Yes, I really do. He saved the picture I faxed you and then gave it to me. His exact words were, 'She never drew me anything. She must hate me; oh well I'll get her someday.'" I felt horrible. I yelled at Mello for taking and ripping up my pictures. I got him in trouble; all he wanted was for me to draw him a picture.

_Knock. Knock. _

I skipped over to the door and glanced out the peep hole. _Matt? _I unlocked the door and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find my room?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I looked and Gevanni was still asleep. I hadn't a clue why I was up at 8:00. I stepped out of my room and we stood in the hall. "We're gonna talk in the hall?"

"Well Gevanni is asleep, so yeah unless you want to go some place else." I suggested.

"My room?" he inquired.

"Yeah sure." I followed him. I never realized he was on the same floor as us.

"I thought you were on a different floor."

"I just made you and your Gevanni think that so you wouldn't think I was following you." He said smirking.

"Right as if I wasn't already paranoid that you were following me before we met." I said tapping my foot. He opened his room and held the door for me.

"So I had a long talk with Mello…" _Great, I don't need to really hear much about him. _"And…well I made a deal with him." I looked up from my feet at Matt's face.

"And what's your deal?" I asked. He paced back and forth before he said anything.

"Within five days, if I cannot get it out of you why you're here, I'll take you to Mello. On one condition, no one can follow us, you can't have a wire or tiny cameras." _No way…_

"Are you serious?" I asked. "That's child's play." I smirked a little.

"What? No it's not! Do you want to see Mello, or not?" I could sense he was holding back.

"Matt come on tell me everything that you know…" I said smirking. "I know there is more to that."

"No there isn't…" he fought back.

"Yes there is."

"Why are you pushing this so much? There wasn't anymore." I now had him pushed up against the wall with my arms crossed and a hip popped.

"There is nothing else I can say! You're not making this easy on me Amy…" he avoided eye contact.

"And how is that?"

"You're all up in my personal space!" he said.

"Mhmm, sure that's why. Matt I saw that you were about to say something else; what was it?" I had almost resorted to begging. "What are you hiding from me?" He finally looked at me and his pale face turned a light shade of red. "What are you not telling me Matt?" He looked at me for a minute and we stood there in silence.

"He can't wait to see you, okay?" Matt finally said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes that's it. No matter what it takes, for five days I am going to try and get it out of you why you're here." He said seriously.

"You'll be happy to know, or maybe not SO happy, that I've made a deal with Near."

"Oh, and what is that deal?" he asked.

"I have to keep quite for five days about why I'm here, and if I don't then I don't exactly know what will happen, but if I do, then on the fifth day I can tell you."

"Really now?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"On the fifth day if I haven't gotten it out of you, I'm going to take you to Mello, and if you so much happen to tell me, I'll tell you where Mello is. So, do we have a game in our midst?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Hell to the yeah!" These were going to be five intense days.


	11. Ten: Day One

"Wait a second, could you please enlighten me even more on what your plan is!" Gevanni exclaimed as I pranced around the hotel room in nothing, but my towel. He was on the bed surfing through TV channels. Since we had a connection to Mello it was a waste of time to continue to search for him. This only meant that the games were just beginning; as well as the adventure. I stopped in front of him and shook my wet hair at him; laughing softly.

"My dear Gevanni," I began. I pulled my hair into a hight ponytail and sat on my bed. "It's a game." I said.

"So, you and Matt are going to be playing a game? Wait, excuse me, time out! How is this helping you find Mello?" I smirked and swung my feet.

"Because my dear fellow friend, if I keep my mouth shut for five days, then Matt will take me to see Mello. Oh yeah, and you're not allowed to follow me. No wires, no tiny cameras, no nothing." I told him. Gevanni looked at me with stern eyes. "What?" I asked. "Is my towel slipping?" I giggled.

"What?" His face became pink.

"I'm joking you pervert. Gosh, you seemed more mature than that." I said laying back on the bed.

"Look, as the older figure in this couple here, I'm responsible for you. Maybe I'm not your father, brother, or guardian but I'm looking out for you. I don't want these guys to do anything bad to you. I gave Near my word and I'm keeping it. I won't follow you, but you must swear you'll be allowed to use your cell phone." I sat up and looked at the 25 year old. I cocked my head to the side. I felt the tiniest smile come across my face.

"Awe, you're so cute!" I giggled.

"Uh…well…uhm…yeah thanks…"He seemed to be surprised at what I said.

"You're cute in a puppy dog way!" I pranced back into the bathroom looking at myself; making sure I had no blemishes.

"Honestly," he began. "When Near told me I was going to be following you around, I thought you were going to be some stuck up teenager. You're actually not that bad." Gevanni said. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. "What? It's the truth!"

"Yeah…I know…" I said.

"Perhaps if you were a few years older…" he paused. "I'd date you." I stopped in mid walk.

"Say what?" He chuckled.

"Yup, but you're a mere nineteen years old. Sorry sweetie." He patted my wet head and I groaned. Yeah, Gevanni wasn't bad or anything, and I do admit he was rather sexy. Okay, Gevanni was sexy. It was hard enough having Matt think I was attractive, and being in love with Mello.

"Way to rub it in my face. Two can play at that game." I whispered under my breath. "If you were slightly younger, perhaps I would've considered you a date." I snickered. "Unfortunately, you're too old for me though. I can see it's tearing you up inside." I grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants and a crop top. "If there is one thing daddy taught, he taught me to be careful with men." Before I closed the door I realized I was missing two very important articles of clothing. I popped my head back out and Gevanni was standing there with his shirt off. _Should I ask? __**Yeah go ahead ask, what's the harm? **__Uh I don't know he's a guy. __**JUST ASK!**__ Okay okay, my word shut up brain. _"Gevanni!" I hollered. "Can you be a sweetie and pass me a pair of panties and a bra."

"Uh…"he looked like a deer in headlights. "Ar…Are you serious?"

"Yup, I don't want to have to come back out there. Please just find me a pair of clean panties and a bra." I begged. He opened the top drawer and as he looked for them he kept glancing at me.

"Do…D'you want them to match?" he swallowed rather hard.

"Sure why not." I said waiting for him to hand them over to me. He gave me a light pink, lacy thong, and a lacy light pink bra.

"H-Here." He said.

"I sense you're not used to touching girls panties and bras."

"Oh hush up! I've touched plenty of girls panties and bras." He said. I scrunched my face.

"Thanks for that information. I did NOT need to know that." I snatched them from his hand and closed the bathroom door. I threw the towel on the ground and slipped on my panties and bra. I looked at myself in the mirror;yes I was checking myself out.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing today." Before I had the chance to answer I heard a gentle knock. _Looks like fate answered your own question Gevanni. _I slipped on my baggy sweatpants and my crop top. I sprayed perfume on and then opened the door.

"Were you expecting him?" I saw Matt standing in the doorway with a delighted smile.

"Of course. I'm spending the day with him. We're trying to "defeat" each other." I giggled. "If you get what I'm sayin." I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed.

"Well…what are you two gonna do?" Gevanni asked inviting Matt in and closing the door. Matt came and stood next to me as I put my shoes on.

"Does it matter? We're not gonna do something bad." I said.

"Yeah, we're gonna go walk around." I watched Matt as he spoke. He had a gleam in his eye. One that looked sneaky.

"Yup!" I said standing up.

"Be careful." Gevanni insisted.

"We won't be." I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Hey! I mean it!" I shut the door behind us.

"As always, don't mind him. He's trying to be the mature one in that room. So far, I think I've won that award."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. I looked at him and nudged him.

"Thanks." I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked to the elevators. "So, is there anything you can tell me about Mello?"

"Like what?" he questioned.

"I don't know. What does he like to do? Did he get any taller? Or perhaps…does he have a girlfriend at the moment? I mean even though you said he still wants to see me, doesn't mean he couldn't have a girlfriend…" I trailed off.

"He likes to cause trouble. I have no idea how tall he was when you knew him, but he's roughly 5'6; he's pretty short for a guy. I should be one to talk; I'm shorter than him. He likes to eat chocolate; I'm sure you already knew that." I nodded. We stepped in the elevator and he pressed lobby. "He does not have a girlfriend. He doesn't really date a lot. I guess you could say he's a solo guy until he finds the right girl, ya know?" I glanced down at my shoes. They had become rather interesting all of a sudden.

"Of course I knew he liked chocolate!" I giggled. "Well I'm glad to see he got an inch taller, and what kind of trouble does he get himself into?" I asked.

"He blew up a building, he worked with the mafia, and now he's by himself. I'm working with him, but for the past three months now I've been following you."

"Are you saying that like it's a bad thing?" I asked popping a hip. We walked off when the elevator dinged.

"No! Not at all!" he said.

"Uh huh. Anyway, you think you could tell me what he looks like?" I begged. "Come on Matt, please!"

"Well…he can't look _that_ different from when you were in Wammy's together. Uh…he does have a scar on his face." I cocked my head.

"How'd…how'd he do that?" I asked.

"When he blew up the building. He was caught and got scared." _Awe…Mello. _I thought as we continued to walk.

"Anything else perhaps?"

"Not that I can think of other than possibly telling me where he resides." I said smirking.

"He- hey wait a a second! I'm not gonna be that easy Amy!" I groaned.

"Look, why can't you just take me to him now?" I asked.

"Because I made him a deal. If after five days, currently four after this one, YOU haven't told me why you're here then I bring you to him." _ACK I JUST WANT TO SEE MELLO! _I gritted my teeth.

"Fine. You're gonna have to try YOU'RE best!" I snickered.

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes really. I can make you tell me where he is." I stopped and turned around and gazed at Matt.

"How?" he asked becoming anxious.

"Let's just say I can do _things_. Perhaps…" _Oh why am I saying this?_ "do certain things to you, to make you talk." His face turned red; I didn't doubt that mine turned red too. It felt awkward to say that to Matt.

"I'll have Mello force it out of you." The smug look was wiped off my face. "Aha! Yeah! I can play that game too." He said.

"But, wouldn't that be defeating the purpose?" I asked.

"Nope! We're gonna get it out of you in the next 120 hours and counting down." Matt said.

"I honestly doubt you'll be able to do that." I crossed my arms.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm an unopened book, and that clamp holding the book together, is shut tight." I poked his stomach and skipped forward.

**~~Mello's P.O.V~~**

It was an old photo; the only one I kept of her. To say the least I wish I could've found her when I personally had the chance to. Near was always getting in my way. He protected her so no one would find out where she was. Luckily he messed up once. He had thought all the data of Amy had been hidden, but no. I did a little research on her myself and found out that she is a writer.

_Vrrrrrb. Vrrrrrrrb. _

"Matt?" I answered.

"I'll still get to you; one way or another." I could hear Matt's voice, but it didn't sound like he was talking to me.

"….doubt that's gonna happen. Try your best…" I heard a familiar girls voice. _Amy!_

"Matt! Matt!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Still no answer. _Damn it he butt called me. Should I hang up? _

"Come on Matt, tell me more! Did…about a…drawing?" I couldn't hear all of her words, but I got the gist.

"Uh…no. I have no idea. He never mentioned…drawing." I wanted to hear their entire conversation.

"Matt pick up the damn phone!" I practically roared into the phone. Still no answer. I was beginning to get mad. I angrily bit into my chocolate. The line went dead. He must've realized he had called me by accident. _Awe…damn…_These are going to be the longest five days of my life. Just what I need; more anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moth: <em>**_Hi so I put my little message at the bottom :P Change is always fun! :) Here's a new chapter and I put in Mello's P.O.V! :D If people like it, I'll do more! Reviews would be lovely :) Oh! Should I add a lemon in here? n_n_

**_Mello: _**_EY! My good friend Moth here only owns Amy and any other OC's that come about. Oh and the awesome plot ! _

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Mello. Want some chocolate? *giggles* _

**_Mello: _**_O.o CHOCOLATE ! _

**_Moth: _**_H__ehe gotta catch me!_


	12. Eleven: Day Two

_**Moth: **So, this ENTIRE chapter is from Matt's P.O.V! I thank all the readers and reviewers out there. Please tell me what you think :) The end is soon near us for this lovely story... only a few more chappies :( but I'll make them all BEYOND AWESOME! :D Thank you all! n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Matt's P.O.V~~<strong>

_I've got to make her tell me! But she never explained what would happen if she lost her bet with Near; she only said what would happen if she kept quite for those five days. Damn it! _

_Vrrrrrb Vrrrrrb! _

"Hello?"

"What was with that call yesterday?" Mello sounded upset.

"What do you mean? I didn't call you yesterday." I said.

"Check your phone history moron." I pulled the phone away from my ear and searched my call history. _Holy shit…I did call him, but I don't remember talking to him. _"I take it you just found it and are completely shocked. You butt dialed me Matt, and I could over hear you talk to Amy."

"Oh…you did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Dude, it's obvious that you're into her." I sensed his mood start to sink.

"No I'm not…" I lied.

"Matt, yes you are! You are into her!" He yelled.

"But Mello––"

"No! Ugh, not you now! I always come in second. I can't fucking take this. Near takes her from me and then you––"

"She doesn't like me back! I've asked her, okay? She does NOT, let me repeat this, does NOT like me."

"Either you're lying or she is. From what I heard yesterday the two of you––"

"Mello you're being a jealous prick right now."

"I am not being jealous, okay? I am not!"

"Yes you are!" I fought back. I didn't want to be arguing about Amy. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but still we could do without this.

"Ugh!" He groaned loudly. "Look Matt, you know I haven't had many girlfriends."

"Yes, I know that. Don't care about my feelings for her, she shouldn't care about my feelings for her, and I shouldn't care about my feelings for her. Look, you're my best friend and regardless of my feelings, I want Amy and you to be together. It'd make me happy as well as the both of you."

"Fine." He calmed down a little bit. "Look, I've waited practically my entire young life to be with her and now that I almost am, I'm beyond happy. I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized.

"Dude it's fine. I understand everything." There was a long silence between us. "Do…you want me to bring her to you, instead of waiting these four more days?" I asked.

"It's up to you. D'you think that the guy she's with is gonna be fine with it? No!" He answered his own question.

"Wait one more day, and if by tomorrow night she still hasn't said anything, you can bring her to me. Don't go soft on me now Matt, please." He begged.

"No of course not. I'll go get her now and try and get it out of her."

"You know what, don't even try. Just talk, and maybe she'll tell you." Mello always thought of better ways to do everything than I did, and this way might work.

"Okay. I'll call you later and tell you everything." I said.

"Sure thing." He hung up and I slipped the phone in my pocket. I fixed my white T-shirt, grabbed the room key, cigarettes and lighter, and left the room. _So what if I like Amy, I know how much she means to Mello, and if I did that then I'd feel horrible. I could never take Amy way from him. I mean let's see, what is NOT to like about her? She's a little insecure and I can tell she is more independent that I guess I am. That's something bad, right? __**Right! **__Uhm…well…I guess that she might be a little too outgoing for me. _I came to Amy's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Gevanni asked.

"Matt." I stated. The door opened and Gevanni was standing there with a look on his face. "Hi…" I said. "Is Amy awake or up yet?" I asked.

"Mhmm. She's just getting out of the shower, why don't you come and sit down." He said. _Phew! At least he's here and it's not just her and I. _I felt my heart skip a few beats and a little movement in my pants when he said she was getting out of the shower. I tried not to let my perverted thoughts get the best of me. _Come on, she's too shy, she's to shy, she's too shy, and she's Mello's girl. Come on, stop thinking naughty thoughts. _

"Keep it in your pants, or I'll make you wish you were a girl." Gevanni threatened. How could he tell that's what I was doing? Oh wait yeah he's a guy too; of course knows.

"Uhm…" I didn't know what to say to that. I put my hands over my crotch and laughed nervously. The door opened and she walked out in just a towel.

"Oh! Wow…this is a little awkward. Hehe, I didn't know you'd be here _this_ early." I couldn't help but blush. _She's Mello's girl, she's Mello's girl. _She was standing right in front of me, dripping wet. Her pale skin was all shiny, her hair was slicked back, and she had the cutest figure I've ever seen. _**STOP IT MATT! STOP! STOP! STOP! **_She opened her drawer and got out one of her crop tops that she likes to wear. This time it was a worse than the other. Worse meaning it was better; well for a guy I mean. _Really? Really? Oh no! Maybe I should surprise the both of them and just take her to Mello before my hormones get the best of me and I fuck her. _"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked.

"Uhm…well…it's kind of raining out…so do you wanna just chill here?" I asked trying not to let my dick do all the thinking for me.

"Yeah that would sound good. I really don't feel like doing anything. I also have really bad cramps, and I don't feel like doing a whole lot of moving." I cocked my head.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked wondering why she had bad cramps. She looked at me and then Gevanni. I saw a tiny smile come across her face. "Uh…I sense that I missed something."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How many girls have you like been with? Not sexually, but around." She asked looking for a pair of sweats.

"Uhm…gonna be 100% honest, you're the only girl I've spent more than 15 minutes with." She nodded her head.

"Did you ever learn about puberty?"

"Well yeah…" I said.

"Then you should know." She inquired. She opened up another drawer and got out a pair of lacy pink panties, and a hot pink bra. I tried not to look and not get those naughty thoughts again. _Damnit Mello, you better know what I'm doing just for you. _I thought clearing my throat a little. I stared at her blankly. "Okay, I sense you still don't know." She giggled.

"No, I don't really…" I answered.

"I have my period. Do you know what that is?"

"…." I felt like the stupidest person in the world. "Wow…uhm…okay that's really awkward." Her and Gevanni were laughing a little bit.

"No worries Matt. Makes you feel anyway Gevanni had a _VERY_ different reaction." I chuckled nervously and watched her walk back into the bathroom.

"You are such a little liar." He gave me a fake smirk.

"What?"

"You had her explain all of that so you could just look at her." He crossed his arms.

"What? No I didn't." I stated.

"Sure thing…" He gave me a sly look.

"I'm being serious. I didn't do that on purpose. I actually forgot that girls get their periods."

"You...are so naive." Gevanni snorted sitting on his bed and opening his.

"Okay, so maybe I did lie, but I can't help it…" He glared at me from his bed and I looked away. "Are you gonna be with us the entire time?"

"Are you kidding me right now? You're lucky you're still in the room after that little stunt you just pulled." He was really protecting her. _Jeez calm down dude._ She walked back out and hopped onto her bed.

"Have you talked with Mello at all?" she asked looking at me.

"Uhm…yeah I have. Actually, while we were walking yesterday, I butt called him somehow, and he heard a little bit of our conversation."

"Are you serious?" she asked sitting up.

"Mm-hmm. I also talked to him before I came here." I stated glancing over at Gevanni.

"Well, what'd he say?"

"Uh…nothing too important. He still wants to carry out these five days, you know?" She nodded.

"Is he mad that I had you call him a dick head?" She began to play with a little piece of her hair.

"No he didn't get mad. He felt as though he deserved that. He felt guilty for hanging up on you." She half smiled and laid back.

"You know you can sit closer if you want."

"Oh really?" I said standing up. Gevanni glared at me. "Uhm…I'll sit a little closer." I sat on the edge of Gevanni's bed and she turned towards me.

"I take it Mello isn't a romantic?" she giggled.

"Huh? Oh! No not really, but he does like surprises and chocolate."

"Well duh it's Mello. Of course he loves chocolate." She smiled. "Is he anything like you? I mean does _he_ know what a period is?"

"All right, so you know what little missy I forgot. Sue me!"

"Okay, you'll talk to my lawyer tomorrow." I looked at her. "Kidding! Just kidding." She hopped off the bed and playfully shoved me.

"He was playing dumb, actually." Gevanni spoke up.

"What?" the both of us said.

"Matt! You knew, or did you really forget?" she sat next to me.

"Uh…well…uhm…" I tried not to look down her shirt, but she was wearing a low cut shirt, how could I not? _Stop Matt, stop right there. _I glanced over at Gevanni and the happy in my pants went away. "A little bit of both. I do know, but I completely forgot." She giggled and curled up in a ball.

"Ugh you two are so lucky you're a guys." She groaned laying back.

"Does it hurt that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah…it really does. Like I'm in serious pain right now." She said turning over on her stomach and reechoing behind her to massage her lower back. "So Mello heard us talking yesterday?"

"What? Oh! Yup, he did." She turned over on her back and looked up at me. I saw her face plastered with a huge smile. "What's with the smile?" I asked.

"I can't stop smiling knowing he could hear me talk…it just makes me smile. I'm not one to share my life with many people, but I will say this; I don't trust many guys. In fact I really don't trust any. Near was the first guy I ever trusted, and then came Mello. Even though he was a total jerk to me back then; I trusted him for some reason, and well…you're the fourth guy who I trust." She said getting sentimental and serious.

"Who's the third?" I asked.

"Gevanni. I only trust one girl in my life, and that's it. I've had a bad past and trusting people is something huge. They not only have to earn it, but gain it." I nodded and looked at Gevanni and then at her.

"Wow…" I finally said.

"What?"

"I…I don't know…I guess I feel honored that you trust me." She smiled and chortled a little.

"Yeah, and if you ever backstab, or lie to me. I'll never talk to you again." I turned to Gevanni. He didn't take his eyes off the computer.

"She isn't kidding." I gave a weak smile and looked down at my feet.

"She doesn't seem like she'd be kidding." I uttered looking at the ground.

_Vrrrrrrrb! Vrrrrrrrb! _

"Uh hello?" I answered.

"How's it going?" Mello asked nonchalantly.

"Fine."

"What's wrong? Are you in the middle of something?" he asked.

"No, we're just sitting here on Gevanni's bed." Amy sat up and leaned closer to listen.

"Who the hell is Gevanni?" Mello asked.

"Her…uh…guardian." I said.

"What?" She and Gevanni both said.

"Her guardian?" Amy exclaimed. "Hahaha you're my guardian now!" she taunted Gevanni.

"Ugh! No! That makes me sound old." I heard Mello laugh a little.

"Her laugh is adorable." He said softly.

"Oh, yeah it is isn't?" I snapped out of my thought and walked away from the fighting pair. "Why is it that you called?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? I didn't mean to yell at you earlier, but you understand why I got upset, don't you?"

"Mello, you're getting a little soft on me…" I heard him snicker.

"Awe come on Matty, let's go resolve our troubles and have make up sex."

"Okay, dude you're really starting to scare me." I said.

"Oh! Wait Matt, is that Mello?" Amy asked hopping over. I nodded. "Would you mind if I said hello?" I looked at the phone and then handed it to her. "Hello?" she timidly said. _**Come on Matt, she loves you, but she's not IN LOVE with you. **__I know…I know, but she's been the only girl I've talked to for more than day, hell more than an hour. _She handed me the phone back with a smile and pranced back to her bed.

"Uh…Mello?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Did that go okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I got to hear her laugh, talk to me, and most of all say my name." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you weren't a romantic guy."

"How is that romantic? I'm just happy."

"All right, if that's what you say." I smirked. We hung up and I walked back over to the bed Amy was on.

"These three more days are just going to drag on. I'm beginning to get impatient." _Should I do it, or should I continue to wait? I know Mello likes surprises, but I don't want to terrify Amy. Oh man what am I supposed to do. _


	13. Twelve: Day Three

**_Moth: _**_So guess what just came out? This new chapter! :) I think many of the readers will be happy to hear it is getting close to Amy and Mello FINALLY meeting! :) Hang in there and chapter 13 will be out shortly! :) _

**_Matt: _**_Moth only owns Amy, the OC's in the story, and the fan fic idea! :) Ey Moth you're pretty cute! ^_^_

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Matt! So are you! :) Enjoy the chapter! **BY THE WAY... terribly sorry for any unnecessary mistakes. **_

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Matt's P.O.V~~<strong>

I couldn't deal with this anymore. _Come on man, do it for Mello. It was a stupid bed and you are obviously losing. __**Oh sure make him feel good about himself. **__I can't wait two more days for this to be over. _I sat up and looked out the window of the hotel room. _It's the best thing to do, but I don't want Mello or Amy to get mad at me. Mello, for not waiting, and Amy, for me like kidnapping her. Not exactly how I want to have a friendship with her. I'd have to notify Gevanni as well. __**Don't go soft now! Wait at least until noon today and if she hasn't told you, go ahead. **__That'll only make it worse; we're supposed to go to the beach today. _

"Ey Matt!" I heard a man say. "It's Gevanni and Amy, come on bud let's go." _Oh man…_I got up from the bed, grabbed my key and opened the door. I almost didn't want to look at Amy, but I was supposed to be focusing on her.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking up at me. She had put her brown hair in lose pigtails; along with a black tube top and white shorts. I tried my best not to stare at her, but she looked so beautiful; more than she usually did. "You look weird." She giggled.

"What?"

"Yeah he's gawking at you." She playfully nudged me and I closed the door. I still was confused as to why Mello didn't run to where we were and come get her. This was going to be a long day.

**~~ Amy's P.O.V~~**

_Thanks Gevanni for pointing out the obvious. _Of course I could tell that Matt was gawking at me, but I tried to brush it off. Truth is I found him adorable, but he was more like a good friend. _To think he was your little stalker and now you think he's cute, damn girl what is wrong with you? _

Matt closed his door and we headed towards the elevator.

"So," Matt began,"I am going to be extremely blunt." I was getting ready for him to say something about how I look. "Why are you here? Come on Amy, you have to tell me! Please, please, _PLEASE_, tell me why you're here!" he got in front of me; on his knees and began to beg.

"I don't wanna lose my bet with Near, and I know you just want to prove Mello right that you can get it out of me, am I correct?" I asked helping him up.

"Yes…" he said. "Is there any way I can persuade you to tell me? Can I do anything _for_ you, or _to _you?" he was literally on his knees begging. Even after I helped him off the ground.

"_TO_ me? Matt are you gonna bribe me with touching and sex?" his face turned beat red and I giggled. "Why don't _YOU_ tell me where Mello is."

"No. I swore to him I wouldn't tell you." We entered the elevator and Gevanni I could tell was about to separate the two of us. I groaned and poked his stomach.

"Fine! Don't tell me. I won't tell _you_ why I'm here."

"Awe!" he groaned.

"Look, if I am going to be spending the entire day with you two, just so _he_ won't let his hormones get the best of him, you both gotta just drop the whole thing. Act like friends, I mean that's what you are, right? Or am I reading_ that_ all wrong?" I looked at Matt who blushed. _I suppose I should just drop it. No use in getting it out of him unless I do it in a naughty way, and I really don't want to do that. _

"Fine. Matt why don't we drop it?" I finally said. Matt looked shocked at me.

"What?"

"It's no use. Neither of us are gonna tell one another what we wanna know." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The elevator dinged and we walked out.

"Thank you. I really don't need to hear bickering all day. Oh!" Gevanni said.

"What?" We both said.

"Uhmm…you're friend _Junie_ wants you to call her."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't _she_ call?" I could sense Gevanni was acting weirdly. I cocked my head to the side and looked around for a second. _Near! _

"Oh! Okay, does she want me to call her back now?" I asked.

"Yeah why don't you? Come on Matt, we'll go find a place on the beach. I'll flag you down once you get closer." Gevanni gave me the phone and walked away with Matt. I pressed redial and waited for someone to pick up.

"Amy?"

"Near! Oh my gosh I haven't heard from you in a few days. Is everything all right?" I asked walking slowly behind Gevanni and Matt.

"Yes, everything is okay. I apologize. I've been working too hard on the Kira case. How is everything going with the whole Mello situation?"

"Well, uh…I still haven't gotten him to tell me where Mello is. Should I just stop and Gevanni can continue to look for Mello on our own?" There was silence, which meant Near was thinking.

"No. That would not be a good idea. Matt is the strongest lead you have as to Mello's whereabouts. If you give that up, you'll be at square one again." Near did have a point, and a rather good point at that.

"All right. If you had said yes I was probably going to say no because I don't have a back up plan." I heard Near lightly chuckle.

"Don't give up too easily. You'll know sooner than you think." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He hung up and I was completely confused. _Does Near know something that I don't? No that's not possible. _

"Amy!" I heard Gevanni call. "Over here." I walked over to them and smiled.

"So, how was your talk with your friend?" Matt asked.

"It was fine. How was your walk over here?"

"Fine. All though I'm not sure Gevanni and I are big fans of each other." Matt stated. I sat down on the warm sand and took off my tube top.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because Matt is a teenage boy." Gevanni inquired.

"You're not that far away from a teenage boy yourself Gevanni. You know what I'm sensing?"

"What?" He snapped.

"You are just jealous." I giggled.

"WHAT? How the hell could I be jealous?"

"It sure seems that way." Matt spoke up. "And your face is getting red."

"No it is not!" Gevanni fought back. I glanced at Gevanni and giggled.

"Uhm…not to burst your bubble, but it is…" He groaned and looked away. Matt and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Why don't you two go in the water and leave an old man be." Gevanni mocked us.

"Oh stop being a party popper and get off your old ass and come to the water with us!" I slid my shorts off and stood up. "Come on Gevanni, don't just sit there like a lump." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Yeah come on Gevanni." Matt snickered.

"Matt be nice." I said turning towards him.

"Yes ma'am." He said hanging his head.

"Why are you calling me ma'am?" I asked.

"No idea, but let's go in the water. Unless you're too chicken too." Matt taunted.

"Me? Afraid of water? Babe, you don't know _who_ you are talking to. I love water." I said skipping closer to the shore than the two males. "Come on you two!" I giggled feeling the cold water touch my ankles and feet. "Eeek! That's cold." I popped my hips and crossed my arms. Before I knew it I was lifted in the air.

"Hahaha wishing you hadn't begged us to come down here now?" Matt laughed.

"Don't you dare throw me in the ocean mister!" I said trying to free my arms and obstruct his view.

"Don't worry I won't…unless you tell me why you're here!"

"No Matt! Let's just drop that and try and hang out as friends…er as the stalker and the stalked." I chuckled. He walked further out into the colder water. "Ahhh! How are you not cold?" I asked.

"Because…" he said.

"Because what?"

"I'm holding a rather beautiful girl and I don't care if the water is cold." _Okay, now that was a little sweet…_

"Awe Matt! Now, how about you put me down, despite the freezing water." He did as he was told and I splashed him a little bit.

"Hey! No fair!" He laughed.

"That was too fair!" he put his goggles on. "Okay, now _that_ is not fair!" he splashed me a little bit. I couldn't help but wander that territory I didn't want to think about; what if I went with Matt instead of Mello. I tried to think hard about the feelings that I had for Matt. They weren't anything major, but they were still _something. _I wasn't going to do something stupid and just give up on someone who I have been dying to see my entire life for someone who I've just met. That would just be ignorant. He splashed me and I got all wet. "You are gonna pay for that." I splashed him and jumped on his back.

"Hahaha hey no fair!" he giggled. I held tightly on to him and laughed. It wasn't that for a second I wished Mello wasn't in love with me crossed my mind, but it was the fact that I actually thought about it. I tried not to let it affect me, even though it did.

**~~ Matt's P.O.V~~**

I sensed that she was a little uncomfortable having fun with me, but I needed to let her know that no matter what she wouldn't hurt my feelings. I put her down and turned her towards me.

"Amy?" I said seriously.

"Yeah?" she looked a bit freaked out. I could tell she was trying to piece together what was going to happen. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, but I can sense that you're not 100% okay with having fun right now, and no I don't mean like that." We both chuckled. "I wanted to tell you to forget about my feelings for you, forget them. Don't think about them at all, I want you to focus on Mello. From what I've already told you, by accident, he uhm…he really loves you. I don't want him and I to fight over you. I respect you and if it isn't _too_ much to ask for, could we still be friends?" she looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Of course…I totally understand Matt. I uhm…I do feel–" I wasn't sure how either of us would react and there was no way either of us were going to tell Mello. I let my lips gently touch hers. I pulled away feeling my face get hot.

"Consider that the last of my feelings for you, nothing personal Amy, but I know how much Mello means to you." I tried so hard not to cry, but it wasn't doing very well. There was no way I was gonna let her see me cry. I felt her body come closer to mine.

"You'll be my third real friend." She said looking up at me a little.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I already have one and his name is N-" she put her hand over her mouth.

"His name is what?" I asked again.

"Norm." She said.

"Norm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Norm." _Why would she hide that from me? I already knew that Near was her one and only true friend, besides Mello, but why didn't she tell me? __**Because she didn't! **__Wait a minute! What if that's why she's here? Could it be?_

"Well that is a funny name." I said putting my arm around her.

"Yes, it's a very funny name he thinks so too." She turned around and waved to Gevanni. _How am I supposed to persuade him? I can't take it. _

"Hey, I'll be right back. You just keep having fun." I said. She agreed and smiled as I walked away.

**~~ Amy's P.O.V~~**

I watched Matt walk away and I knew that I had my the right choice. Even though Matt's kiss was adorable, sweet, and caring–-I didn't feel a single thing. I've heard from TV, movies, and the media that if when you kiss someone and you _feel_ something then you're attracted, and well with Matt I didn't feel it. I appreciated that he told me to think about Mello, and not his. That must've taken a whole lot for him to say that. I know if I had told someone who I really liked that I'd be crying.

I decided to walk back and spook both Matt and Gevanni.

"Boo!" I said jumping up behind them.

"Oh my God! Don't do that Amy." Matt laughed.

"Sorry, I was just having fun. So what are you guys talking about?" I sat on Gevanni's lap.

"Oh! Just what we were gonna do after we left here. I think we're just gonna hang in the room. I'm gonna go work out, but you two can do whatever."

"Whoa! Gevanni really? Actually letting Matt and I alone?" I laughed.

"Well he told me everything. I almost karate chopped his ass when I saw him kiss you, but then he explained."

"Looks like someone is getting all jealous again."

"What? We're back to that now?" Gevanni asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we go back to that?"

"Because I do NOT like you and–" Matt's phone went off. He glanced at it and opened it.

"Hello?" I turned towards Gevanni.

"You're not THAT much older than him and Mello dude. Oh! And N still wants me to continue with trying to get it out of Matt." Gevanni nodded. "What? No, smart ass comment at all?"

"Why are you teasing me? How am I not sure you don't like me?" he asked.

"Because we both know I don't."

"How do I really know that? I've seen you look at me when I get out of the shower. You be looking at me a lot." He said.

"In your dreams." He laughed. Matt hung up the phone and looked at us. He had a weird look on his face. "Is something wrong?' I asked.

"No! Not at all…" he trailed off. I squinted my eyes at him and smiled.

"All right if you say so. I have sand all over me. I need to go back and take a shower." I said.

"Well first off don't you want to get something to eat and walk around?" Gevanni asked.

"Yeah, why don't you two do that. I gotta go back to the hotel for a little bit. I'll come by later, okay?" Matt said standing up putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah sure." We said getting up. "See you in a little bit." I smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah…see you in a little bit." Something was off; Matt wasn't acting like he normally does. He walked away and I was left with Gevanni.

"Great, now I'm left with just _you_!" I teased.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked as I got up off of him.

"Everything." I put my tube top back on along with my shorts. I stretched and waited for Gevanni to stand up. "Well, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere not just walk around?" he suggested.

"Yeah sure!" I wanted to know what was going on with Matt. He wasn't acting himself and I couldn't pin point if Mello was the one who had called him on the phone or if it was someone else. I was starting to worry about Matt, but there wasn't anything I could do. I guess it'd have to wait till later.

"How was Near on the phone?"

"Good. You know how Near is. He apologized for not calling me in a few days, but you know it was all right. I didn't mind." I said. Gevanni smiled.

"Of course it's Near. He misses you, like a lot." I looked at Gevanni and sighed.

"I miss him too. I was surprised for him to ask me to do all of this, but as a best friend commits I said I would." A smile came across my face.

"That meant a lot to him."

"I know." I wanted to see Near again, but I guess I'd have to focus on finding Mello first, before I could go back and see Near. This whole thing is complicated, but oh so interesting!


	14. Thirteen: Mello

**_Moth: _**_This has to be the climax of the story peeps! It is the one that many of waited for! :) That is why it's very long; there is a reason behind it. Please tell me what you think, I would really enjoy feedback, especially on this chapter! :) I apologize for any spelling errors. Don't think this is the end either ^_^ I wouldn't just end it at 13 chapters...I got a few more ideas! For those who did want a lemon between Amy and Mello, I will write a separate little one shot for that, so don't worry ^_^ So please enjoy! Sorry for the long A/N!_

**_Mello: _**_Moth does NOT own me, Matt, Gevanni, or Near. She only owns Amy, any OC's, and this awesome plot! _

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Mello! ^_^ _

* * *

><p>Gevanni and I walked around for a few more hours, and came to sit down and talk for a while.<p>

"D'you think it's possible for me to see Near again?" I asked swinging my feet. "I'd really like to." The ambiance of people's voices, conversations, as well as the ocean was kind of distracting.

"Yeah, of course you can. Near told me not to take you to him before you found Mello. I know he wants to see you too." My heart sank, yet it flew high. I was so wanting to find Mello and get this over with, so I could go back home and see Near. The anticipation of seeing Mello yet again was driving me crazy. I wasn't even sure how long it was going to take, or what I was going to say to him. I wasn't even sure if he still really wanted to see me after I called him a dick head.

"Thanks Gevanni. Come on, let's get back to so we can think of how else to find Mello, other than through Matt." I stood up and so did Gevanni. "I mean, if Mello _really_ wanted to see me or at least find me, don't you think he'd have done it himself instead of having Matt do it for him?"

"Well according to Near Mello also wants to catch Kira as well. They have been working on two separate coasts and so far they are both close. You should be the one to know Mello at his very worst." I nodded. The entire thing with Mello and Near was rivalry. I'm surprised that Mello didn't try and attack Near for some obvious reasons. What was rather sensitive about Mello, in my opinion, is that he has emotions. He's not some crazy fool who's heartless. He has a kind bone.

"Yeah, I know. Mello is very determined a lot of the time. I mean maybe he got so fed up with the whole thing between Matt and I and decided to come here! Oh if only. I doubt that though, he'd have done it a while back if he _really _wanted to."

"Eh, you never know." Gevanni said.

"Oh I know Mello and he would've done it a while ago. I'm just wondering if he was serious, as well as Near being serious about everything." My heart sank and I sighed. Maybe this was all a huge dream and I'd wake up any second and find out that I'd still have to do my summer working tomorrow. It couldn't have been a dream or else weird eyeball creatures with legs would start to run around like they were little children. That would be really funny.

Gevanni and I arrived back at the hotel a half hour later. I made him give me a piggy back ride, or else I'd jump on him when he wasn't expecting it. He agreed to give me one.

"Gevanni!" I whined, "what am I supposed to say to Mello when I see him? I mean I'm not just gonna be like 'oh hi Mello, did you happen to steal my picture I drew five years ago!' That would be weird. I don't know what to do." I was freaking out a little bit.

"Well you have quite some time to come up with what to say Amy. Don't rush it and whatever you want to say to him, just say it." I sighed and held Gevanni close. I was really confused what to do, and say. _Come on Amy, it's just Mello. What is the worst that he could do? _

Gevanni set me down and we walked to the elevator. _Maybe I should call Near and see what he says. _That might ease my nerves; at least for a little bit.

"Can you call Near for me?" I asked.

"Are you gonna ask him what to say?" Gevanni looked at me.

"Yes!."

"Near is busy trying to find Kira. Do you really want to bug him?" I glared at Gevanni.

" Gimme the phone Stephen! Pwease…" I said using my little kid voice. He rolled his eyes and walked in front of me. "Arg! Don't be a butt-head!" I complained.

"I'm ignoring you." He teased.

"Don't ignore me! Awe come on!" I pouted crossing my arms and walking into the elevator. "I'll give you a kiss if you let me call Near…" I smirked looking at Gevanni. He looked at me with rose cheeks.

"Here is the phone. Quickly call Near and ask him. He's gonna yell at me." I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone from his hands. He had already dialed Near's number.

"Gevanni, what's up?" Near asked.

"Oh! Near, it's me."

"Amy? Why are you using Gevanni's phone?"

"Cause he let me. Anyway, I have a serious question." The elevator dinged and we walked out.

"What?"

"What do I say to Mello when I like see him? I mean okay maybe the question wasn't _that_ serious to you, but it's serious to me." Near was silent.

"Why don't you just ask him why he was such a prick?"

"NEAR!" I said loudly.

"What?"

"I…I've never heard you say something like that." I tried to stifled a laugh. "Anyway, really? Should I?" That would be one way to start a conversation.

"Or you could simply not say anything, but I think you want to."

"Yeah…ha I kind of want to…"

"Then just say that. Say whatever comes to your mind."

"Ok. I will." We hung up and right as I gave Gevanni his phone, mine rang. "Matt?"

"Yeah…uhm…can you come to my room."

"Well…you have legs you could've walked and gotten me? What's with––" he interrupted me.

"Please just come to my room. I wanna talk."

"Ma––" he hung up before I could say anything.

"What does lover boy want?" Gevanni asked as we walked into our room.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm gonna change and then go."

"Do you want me to follow you?" he asked. I gave him a look. "What?"

"It's down the hall, you know where it is and you can watch me walk out of the room if you're _that_ scared." I chuckled finding a comfortable night shirt and shorts. "Can you like go down and tell Matt I have to take a shower, and _then_ I'll go to his room?"

"Can't you just call him?"

"Yeah…you know I could, but then I wouldn't have the entire hotel room to get undressed in." I said laughing.

"Fine. I will go tell Matt. I'm taking my key so I can get back in. Knowing you, you wouldn't let me in again." I snickered.

"How did you know?" I asked grabbing a pair of boy shorts and a regular white T-shirt. "So, now I will go take my shower." I pranced into the bathroom and shut the door. I got a little tan and a little burned being out in the sun today. I knew that my stomach might've gotten some burn to it. That wasn't going to be fun in the morning. I turned the water on and waited a few minutes for it to get warm. _Jeez…how much longer is this all going to take? I want to find Mello and give him crap for everything; as well as finally tell him what I really think of him. _I hopped in the shower and felt the water lightly tap my body. _Maybe Mello has changed, and he'll give me back my picture and apologize for being such a jerk. __**That's only a MAYBE. **__Hah yeah it is. _I shampooed and conditioned my hair and once all the salt water was gone I hopped out. "Gevanni?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, okay you're back." I said wrapping myself in the towel. "So how was Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah…uh just go whenever you're ready…" there was something different in his tone. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed staring at his computer.

"What's with the sudden change in mood?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, when you laughed you were like all bubbly; now you're just bleb…" I giggled.

"Oh, uhm I don't know," he yawned. "I guess I got tired."

"Sure…" I snaked myself back into the bathroom and changed. "All right. I'll be back shortly. I wonder what he needs to talk about." I said spraying a wee bit of perfume on me. I walked out and Gevanni was standing right there. "Oh! Jeez, you scared me. So, are you gonna be a good daddy and watch me walk all the way down about five doors?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Just doing my job for Near, now go!" He pushed me out of the room.

"Jeez! What's with you?" I asked. He watched me walk down the pasty hallway. He leaned against the wall and looked like a major creeper. "You're a big creeper." I whispered.

"I'm _your_ creeper." I scoffed and continued to walk down until I got to Matt's door. I lightly knocked and waited. He opened the door; well I assuming it was him. He had on a fuzzy hoodie and his goggles. He didn't come out of the dark. He beckoned me to come in with his finger. I walked in as he closed and locked the door behind me.

"Yo, Matt what in the world are you wearing?" I asked. He didn't say anything. The entire room was pretty dark; the only lights were from the city. "Uh…Matt what is going on?" I asked yet again. Still no answer; now I was starting to get freaked out. This person and I just stood by the bathroom for at least 30 more seconds before he took my hand and led me further into the room. _What the hell is going on? _"You know…if you're not gonna explain to me why you dragged me in here, I'm going back." I began to get up but he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. "Matt…or whoever you are…please let go of me…" He stood up and stood closer to me. He still held onto my hand and slowly moved it up to his neck. "What are you…" Up to his chin. "Can you please…." he moved my hand a little bit over towards his cheek and then let his hand fall. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It felt like a scar. I moved my hand up higher and soon touched his goggles. I still couldn't fully make out this persons face. _No…this isn't what I…no! This is just Matt's idea of a joke…surely. _I slowly took his goggles off, hoping to find Matt under them. I gasped and stepped away from the person. It was Mello! "M-Mello?" I said loudly. He took his hoodie off and looked at me. _Wow…Matt wasn't kidding. He really did get scarred. _

"A-Amy?" I soon saw his entire face. He definitely did get scarred. I couldn't believe it. Mello was standing in the same room with me. There was silence between the two of us for another 50 seconds.

"M-Mello…what are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. He turned around and turned the light on in between the two beds in Matt's room. He didn't turn back; instead he looked at the ground.

"Why do you think?" he asked coldly. _Great! He still hasn't changed. _

"Great. You really _haven't_ changed." I snapped.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to apologize…and…" I scoffed.

"Do you really think four years of being a stupid immature boy, hurting my feelings, and destroying one of my favorite pictures will all be cleared up by a 'sorry'?" I asked.

"That is only_ half _why I came here. I haven't changed? What about you? You haven't either!" he shot back. I was crashed with a huge wave of emotions. Happy, sad, anger, guilt, and most of all, love. I did love Mello, I do love Mello. He's just such a fucking jerk. He slammed his fist down on the tiny nightstand and groaned. "You don't get it Amy. You really don't!" he finally turned around and looked at me with his blue eyes. I thought I was about to melt; despite the tiny argument we were in.

"What is it that I seem to NOT understand…Mello?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. He threw me a piece of paper. He then sat down on the edge of the bed by me and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" he asked.

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"Why not? Look at the damn thing Amy!" he demanded. I sighed and picked up the folded piece of paper. _What is this? Some stupid little game? A note saying how stupid I am? An in–._ I felt my jaw drop and I threw the picture on the ground. I looked up to see Mello staring at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking! Do you have _any_ idea what this means to me?" I asked feeling tears form in my eyes. He stood up and got closer to me. He grabbed chocolate out of his pocket and opened a new bar. The crack of chocolate echoed in the tiny room. "MELLO!" I screamed. "Do, you, have any idea how fucking mad––no I'm not mad… I can't even think of a good enough word for it!" I groaned starting to cry. "I thought you destroyed this." He looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrows. I slid down the side of the wall and began to sob.

"Destroy your picture?" he asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you? I know how much you hated me, how much you wanted me to pay attention to you rather than Near, and that you always wanted me to draw you a picture." I curled up in a ball and cried even more. He crawled in front of me, forcing me to look at him through tear shot eyes. "What do you want from me now Mello?" The idea of him liking me now seemed 100% unlikely. I was such a stupid person for actually thinking he wanted to see me again. Everyone lied to me. I soon felt chocolaty lips touch mine and my eyes widened as I pulled back. He touched my chin and softly stroked my brown hair.

"I would never destroy your picture Amy. I kept it for a reason and one reason only." He said softly.

"And why is that?" I asked. "So you could destroy it in front of me four years later?" I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating. He pulled me away from the wall and closer to him and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes while I tried to hold back my tears. All of a sudden I smelled something…sweet. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was an actual blue rose.

"I searched high and low for this Amy. That was why I took your picture. I wanted to make up for how shitty of a teenager I was to you, but when I went back to Wammy's you weren't there. I contacted Near and asked him where you were, but he wouldn't tell me. At one point I thought you literally changed your name and everything. I wanted to find you and make everything up to you." I took the rose in my hands and calmed down. I turned around and looked at Mello. He hung his head and I gently touched his scarred face. It felt weird to touch, but that didn't mean I couldn't kiss him. I began to cry before I got to his lips. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mello, I thought for so long that you hated me, that you ripped up my picture, and that you never wanted to see me again. I really don't want to lose you again." He cut me off with his lips. He pulled me closer to him and into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. "Mello…I've missed you so much." A tiny smile came across my face. I felt one come across his as well. I looked in his eyes and I cried yet again. I hugged him and pulled him close. "Mello…I missed you….I really missed you." He embraced him and stroked my hair.

"I missed you too Amy…I missed you very much." We looked at each other and I blushed. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. I kissed him back falling on top of him. I had forgotten we were in Matt's room. I pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Where's Matt?" I asked.

"Hiding in the curtains." Mello chuckled.

"A-Are you really Matt?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I saw the dark red curtains rustle around and he emerged. He had an awkward smile on his face. I sat up on Mello and giggled. "Matt!"

"He told me to hide somewhere and all I could think of was the curtains. Would you like me to give you two privacy?" he asked.

"No…but I will be right back." I hopped off of Mello, but before I left I turned back to them. "Does Gevanni know?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah he does." Matt stated. I nodded and pranced all the way back to my room. I knocked and a very sleepy Gevanni opened the door.

"You meet Mello?" he yawned.

"I did. Do you want me to tell Near, or do you wanna do it?" I asked. He yawned again and shut the door.

"Well, are you staying here?"

"No, I was gonna grab something special…" I stated. "But I'll be the one to tell near." I got the receiver that he had given me the first day I arrived here. Ten seconds later I heard Near's voice.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I met Mello…" I said. "I uhm…I met him again." Near was silent.

"How did your first conversation go?" he asked.

"To be honest, it was a little rocky, but it got A LOT better." I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?"

"He showed me the picture, and guess what else he did! He gave me a real blue rose. He found me a real blue rose." I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes yet again.

"No way…" Near whispered.

"Really?" Gevanni asked. I looked at him. "Sorry…it's adorable though, you have to admit." I rolled my eyes.

"Did Mello really do that?" Near asked.

"Yeah…he did."

"Wow…I'm impressed Amy." I giggled. "Are you gonna come back to New York?"

"That's my next task. I wanna see you again."

"Yeah. I wanna see you again." He said like a little kid.

"Near?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he obviously didn't get it.

"For asking me to help you. If you hadn't I would still be wondering about everything."

"My pleasure Annabelle." He hung up and I sighed with relief.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Gevanni." I smirked.

"Yeah…sure…don't do anything your "daddy" wouldn't want you to do."

"Okay…I'll do everything "daddy" doesn't want me to do." I open my bag and pulled out a teddy bear. One that Mello had mercifully teased me about holding a lot. I wanted to see what he'd say tonight. I walked out of the room and back down to Matt's. Mello opened the door once I got there.

"You still have your teddy bear?" Mello asked.

"Yes I do. Are you gonna make fun of me for it now?" I asked getting closer to Mello. He kissed the bear and then my nose.

"Not at all…but don't tell me the bear has to sleep with us?" I giggled and lightly punched him.

"Yeah…of course it does." Mello shut the door and took my hand. Matt was in his bed fast asleep already. I chuckled. "He looks like a little baby." I whispered. Mello didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I blushed and tried to hide behind the bear, but Mello got hold of it and set it nicely on the nightstand. He pulled me close and I looked up at him. "Hi…" He nuzzled his nose with mine and put his forehead against mine as well.

"Hi beautiful…" My heart did a jump for joy. I almost melted in his arms, and my vocal chords were about to go haywire. I wanted to scream, but then again I didn't want to wake the baby Matt. Mello pulled back for a second and stripped down till he was in his boxers. He walked over to the bed and laid down, beckoning me to come join him. I crawled over to him and snuggled up to him. I kissed his lips and touched his scar. "I know…," he began as he pulled away, "my scar is ugly." I smiled at him and kissed his scarred cheek.

"No its not. I don't even see a scar, I just see Mello." He pulled me closer and I did the same to him. We snuggled under the sheets as I played with his blonde hair. My eyes began to get sleepy and I felt his eyes still on me as I shut mine.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" my eyes widened and I turned around and looked at him. He touched my face gently and I saw a crooked smile creep across his face. I bent down and kissed him again. I felt him softly bite my lower lip and I let him in. His tongue massaged mine as his hands rubbed my back. _This finally happened! This all finally happened! I can't believe this! I met Mello again! _I pulled back and looked at Mello.

"I love you too."

I couldn't have asked for a better night. Despite the anger between Mello and I, solved, and the picture was taken for a good cause. I thought about that before I fell asleep. My next step was finding Near again, but for right now, I was content with falling asleep in Mello's arms. It was the perfect way to end a weird night.


	15. Fourteen: Endings Will Go On

**_Moth: _**_OH MY GOSH! Last chapter ! :O Who liked it? Who hated it? Who wants a sequel in the future? I'm sorry if the ending sucked...I really don't know how to write a good ending, but I'll eventually get there! ^_^ I'm so happy to those who read the entire story and stuck with meh! :-) Check out my poll and Why Me story! :) _

**_Mello, Matt, and Near: _**_Moth only owns OC's, Amy, and this awesome story!_

**_Mello: _**_I DON'T WANT IT TO END! :( _

**_Moth: _**_Mello, want chocolate?_

**_Mello: _**_O_O chocolate! YES!_

**_Matt and Near: _**_*rolls eyes* _

* * *

><p>"So you patched everything up with him?" Gevanni asked.<p>

"Yeah. It went really well." He gave me that authority figure look asking if we had done anything "bad". "Would you stop! For the last time _nothing _of that nature happened. I promise you." He snickered.

"Okay…sure." He rolled his eyes. I jumped on the other bed and and snuggled up with the pillow. I watched Gevanni walk around the room for a bit.

"What are you doing? You're making me nervous."

"It's called pacing. I don't know why I'm doing it, but I am." I nodded and closed my eyes. "You tell Near yet?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no I haven't. I mean I've only been awake for as long as you have. You were the one who awoke me from an intoxicating dream…" I scrunched my face.

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that. I don't need to know what it was about."

"Are you gonna tell––"

"OH MY GOSH! How could I forget to show you!" I jumped out of the bed and ran over to my bag.

"Show me what?" Gevanni questioned. I pulled out the rose.

"Look at what Mello got me…" I smiled.

"A fake rose?"

"Oh you're so mean…" I shook my head. "It's real. I should probably put this in a cup of water." I walked into the bathroom and got a glass; I filled it with water and put the rose inside it and placed it on the nightstand. I jumped back in bed and snuggled up with the pillow.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Who is it?" Gevanni asked walking over to the door. _Wow…this is like so…unreal. I can't believe that I hugged and kissed MELLO! I mean I really always thought he hated me. All those times at Wammy's playing outside and him teasing me…I guess they were a front. _Someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" Gevanni said.

"Well, I know for one that it is NOT Gevanni. His voice is coming from farther away from me, so it's either Mello, or Matt." The person turned me over and I soon felt a pair of soft warm lips touch mine. He pulled away, and I pulled his hands off my eyes and saw Mello.

"Hi." He said with a darling smile.

"Hi." I blushed and hauled Mello onto the bed with me. Gevanni stared at us. "Gevanni, this is Mello, Mello this is Gevanni." Mello looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"So, what are the plans for today?" He asked.

"Uhm…." I looked at Gevanni and then at Matt.

"I'm not sure. I'm in no real big rush to go back home…" I said innocently snuggling up to Mello. He pulled out his chocolate and began to eat it. The moment felt right, and I really liked it. Even though Gevanni and Matt were in the room, it didn't matter, Mello was with me.

"Well I'm not sure what the three of you are going to do, but I have other important work. Uhm…Arika I would actually like to talk to you." Gevanni walked towards the bathroom.

"Awe come on I'm all snuggly…I don't want––"

"Now!" He snapped. I could tell Gevanni was starting to get all pissy for some reason. I groaned. I didn't want to leave Mello. I hopped off the bed and followed Gevanni. He shut the bathroom door and looked down at me. "Are you gonna tell them now?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I'm pretty sure that they are waiting for you to tell them why you're here."

**~~Mello's P.O.V~~**

"So, uhm…" Matt began.

"Yeah?" I laid back in Amy's bed and took in her scent.

"Do you think she'll tell us why she's here now?" I shrugged.

"Eh, I guess. I'm just more than happy that I'm with her, instead of wondering where she was all this time. Matt, I don't think I've ever felt this happy before."

"Yeah, I highly doubt you ever have." He retorted.

"Gee thanks Matt." The bathroom door opened and Amy walked out first, then came her friend Gevanni. She sat on the edge of the bed and I sat up scooting closer to her.

"So now that I'm with you Mello, it's time for me to explain why I'm here, or at least tell you." I took her hand and held it. She glanced down at the floor and then at me.

"Near is the one….who told me to come find you. I agreed at the time because he's my one and only true friend. As I started thinking about you more and more well…I hadn't realized I had suppressed a lot more feelings about you; which all surfaced when Matt told me about you. The second I knew that you were looking for me I uhm…I just…" I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a hug with a tiny smile on my face. I kissed her lips and smiled. She pulled away and began to cry.

"Amy, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Mello, for so long I thought you hated me. I thought you ripped up my favorite drawing. I was so stupid."

"No, not at all baby…" I stroked her cheek and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around me and I rubbed her back.

"How come you didn't spy on me yourself?" she asked.

"Well..uhm..if it all hadn't worked out like I really wanted it to…then I'd feel so embarrassed." It was the truth, I didn't want to lie to Amy any more. She looked me in my eyes and hugged me once more.

"I love you Mello…"

"I love you too."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Huh? Who's that?" she asked.

**~~ Amy's P.O.V~~**

I walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. I screamed.

"Jeez! What the hell?" Matt asked. I thought I was going to die. I opened the door and saw Near.

"NEAR?" I said with a huge smile. "Gevanni did you––"

"Yeah…" he smirked. Near walked in and stared at me with a tiny smile. He put his arms around me and I did the same. I couldn't believe it. I began to cry yet again.

"Near…oh my God…." He held me close to him and there wasn't anything else that could make this perfect.

"Oh…hi Near…." Mello said. I sensed he was trying to be polite.

"Hi Mello. Amy, it's so…wonderful to see you…it's been way too long."

"Likewise Near. Likewise." I walked back over to Mello and laid down in his arms. Near made himself at home on the ground with his toys. A blonde haired guy, and girl walked in shortly after Near. Mello kissed my jawbone and held my hand.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Mello. Thank you for the rose. I'll save it forever." He smiled at me and nuzzled his nose against my cheek.

"Do you wanna give these two some private time?" Gevanni asked looking at Mello and I. "Unless of course someone did it already." I rolled my eyes.

"Gevanni, would you stop? Mello and I snuggled all last night." I kissed his scar and played with his blonde hair.

"Yeah dude, we didn't do anything. I held her for the entire night, it felt so right too."

"No, we don't have to give them privacy. I can sense they'd like us all to stay." Near said. I saw Mello pout.

"Am I going to have to compete for your attention along with Near's?" I shook my head 'no' and put my lips to Mello's ear.

"Because you can do stuff, say stuff, and do things to me that will never be what I want from Near…" I kissed his neck. I felt his heartbeat increase a little bit and I blushed. Near, Gevanni, and the two other people were all talking to one another, and Matt looked over at us.

"See, I wanted this for the both of you. I came to know you Amy and saw how much you really liked Mello, and Mello, I know how much she means to you. So, forget my feelings for her, I want you two to be happy." I smiled at Matt and gave him a hug.

"Well, we might have at least a little something for you." Mello said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Threesome." We said together through laughs.

"Wait…are you serious?" he asked.

"Only if Amy wants, otherwise…she's mine." Matt rolled his eyes.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do after today. Would I return back to New York City, or stay with Mello and Matt? What about Near? I'd love to be close to him as well. Maybe I could get Mello to live _with_ Near, but then again maybe not. I guess doing favors for friends can lead to somethings that are good, especially if you get one of the rarest roses in the entire world at the end of the day. The only thing I would do over again, is make sure Mello knew I didn't hate him, and vice versa.


End file.
